Sunrise
by amalin06
Summary: AU: Bella just moved in with her Dad. She has an attitude problem and a problem with authority. She is just trying to get by till graduation, when life as she knows it gets turned upside down. And she only has her mother to blame. ADOPTED BY:Callie-Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something I've been playing around with for a couple days. Bella is a little OOC in this story. In my opinion she was a little too goody goody. **

**Here is a little information of this story so people don't get confused.**

**This is starting at the beguinning of Twilight. Bella is still 17 and it is still January when she moves there. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Collin are all a year older than they were at the start of Twilight. So that means that most of them are only a year younger than Bella. The Cullens are all the same age as they were, as is Sam and Leah. I needed it to be this was for my story to work. Bella did move to Florida with her mom, but then her mom made her move in with her dad for reasons unknown to Bella. Yes, Bella is a bitch, but hey so am I and this is my story. I need her to be more outspoken for my story to work.**

**And finally, I'm only going to update probably once or twice a week. I'm am still working on my other stories first. My Sam's Imprint is almost done and then I'm going to finish my Jared's Imprint and get started on revising it and posting. So if you have any questions or comments please review.**

Chapter 1

Bella Swan didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to go live with her father, Charlie Swan. Her mother Renee Dywer, who was remarried to Phil, has been pushing her away and towards her father since Bella visited her father for a week during the summer.

It was about the end of October when Renee freaked out and said Bella was going to see her father for Thanksgiving break. All because Bella had an attitude problem. So needless to say when Renee told her that she would be permanently moving to the tiny town of Forks, Washington, where it is overcast and rainy for 350 days a year, Bella was not happy.

The plane touched down and Bella got her baggage and walked out the front of the airport. There standing by a police car was the Chief of police, Charlie Swan.

"Bella! Your here." Charlie yelled.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm here. Damn, does it have to be so cold and wet?"

"Bella, it's January."

"Yes, Charlie, I know that, but I just came from ninety degree weather in Florida."

Charlie just gave her a look, shook his head and through her bags in the trunk. They got in the car and headed to Forks. Bella never got along with her father well. It's not as though he was mean, or didn't pay attention to her, it's that they had nothing in common. If Bella didn't know any better she would say they didn't even share the same DNA. But she seen her birth certificate, so that was out of the question.

As they were pulling in to the street where she would be living for the next year and a half, Charlie cleared his throat.

"I got you something."

"What'd you get, Charlie." Bella sighed. Usually when he got her something, it was something stupid and useless. Well, not useless to everyone just her. When she was little for one of her birthdays, he got her a Indian costume. Last year, when she turned 16, he got her a save the wolves t shirt and tried to take her on some kind of spirit quest with the local Indian tribe. Renee was furious, saying things like she was female and didn't need crazy ideas put into her head. Bella just said whatever. She was used to her parents talking about things that didn't make sense. Needless to say, when Charlie got her something, it usually wasn't something her mother was going to like, so she was instantly suspicious.

"It's a car. Well, a truck really."

"You got me a truck?" Bella said like she didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "What kind of truck?"

"Well, you remember that truck that Billy Black used to drive around?"

"Billy? That old man who is always staring at me like I'm some kind of prize? He's just creepy, dad. I mean when ever you would take me over there, he would always have his eye's on me. It's like he's some kind of pedophile or something."

"Bella! Billy's not like that. He raised two daughters and his son, all by himself. You wouldn't understand, it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about staring at some little girl who is your best friends daughter? He's your age, dad, all he would have to do is keep his eye's to himself."

"Anyway." Charlie said trying to change the subject. "He's in a wheelchair now and he needed to get rid of his truck. Jacob fixed it up for you, so you don't have to worry. Now you'll have a truck to get yourself back and forth to school. Oh, and Billy said that Forks High was kinda crowded so if you want he can get you enrolled in La Push High with Jacob and his friends."

By this time they were standing in front of the house. Bella turned to him and narrowed her eye's.

"Charlie, I'm not Quileute. It's impossible for me to go to the reservation school. The Elder's would never go for it. Besides, I'm used to crowded schools, remember I lived in Phoenix and then Florida. There's no place more crowded than that besides maybe LA or something."

Charlie unlocked the door and let her go in first. He put his key's on the counter and hung up his coat. Then he turned to Bella who was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at him like he was about to sprout a third head.

"Charlie, why are you always pushing me towards La Push? You know that Jacob and me would never be able to date. He's younger than me and always treated me like I was some bug to squish."

Charlie laughed, "That was when you guys were little. He just treated you like he did his sister's. He's older now and a lot more mature. Taking care of his father made him grow up. And no, I am definitely not pushing you towards him."

"Whatever, I'm going to go unpack." Bella grabbed her bags and headed upstairs.

"Do you need help carrying your bags?"

"No, they're actually pretty light."

"Bella, those things weigh like 30 pounds each."

"Dad, really, I'm fine." She then ran up the stairs before he could comment on anything else that was weird about her. She knew she was weird. She never really fit in anywhere. Bella always felt a little out of place where ever she went. The only time she ever felt like she belonged was when she went camping. The woods were her home. It was the only reason she came to Washington in the first place. The only reason she agreed to this ridiculous notion that she should live with her dad.

When her mother first mentioned it, Bella looked at her like she was crazy. "Mom, I don't even get along with Charlie."

"Well, then it's about time you got to know your father."

"I've seen him almost ever holiday for the past two years. I think I know him pretty well." She heard her mom mumble something that sounded like 'that's what you think' but she ignored it and continued her rant. Her mother told her that she was going and that was that. Nothing Bella could say or do would change her mind.

Bella sighed and put her clothes away. Her room didn't change much in the past years. It's not like she was here to change anything. Like she said, Bella and Charlie were like two people from opposite sides of the world. They literally had nothing in common. Bella hated fishing, Charlie loved it. Charlie was obsessed with all things Indian, Bella found them to be stupid. She thought anyone who believed such crazy legends and stories deserved to be locked up in a mental institution. Of course Charlie had a love for the law. He never so much as Jay walked. Bella loved to break the rules. And last but not least, Charlie was a lover not a fighter. Bella had been in so many fights in her life, people used to think at her old school in Phoenix that she was in a gang or something. It didn't help that she had a very bad temper. Renee always told her that she got it from her father, but Bella had never ever seen Charlie lose it.

She had just collapsed on her bed when she heard voices from downstairs.

"Bella, come down and thank Billy for the truck." Charlie's voice wafted up the stairs. Bella swore and almost fell off the bed. Grace was not one of the things that, well, graced her. Yes, she loved to hike and camp. And when she was in the woods, she was very graceful, but if it required her to walk over a flat surface, she would fall flat on her face.

Bella got up and treaded carefully down the stairs holding on tightly to the banister for dear life. She made it to the bottom unscathed and walked into the kitchen where a man was sitting in a wheelchair with a very tall, very handsome young man behind him.

"Hello, Billy. Thank you for the truck." Bella said. She could have been talking to a stranger for how impersonal the thank you was. But she didn't care, she wasn't kidding when she said she didn't' feel comfortable around him. The man behind him was just staring at her. She through him a glare and he frowned. She turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm a little tired from the flight and the time change. I'm going to bed." With that she turned and was halfway up the steps when her father's voice made her stop.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We've been invited to Billy's on Saturday for dinner so don't make any plans." Bella turned to glare at Charlie.

"Actually, I had plans for this weekend."

"What were they?"

"I was planning a little camping trip. I haven't been on a hike since this past summer. Living in a state whose idea of a forest is ten palm trees in a row was not nice. But it had sun, so it made up for something."

It was the strange man that spoke. And when he did, she knew instantly that she didn't like him. His voice held authority. He had this aura about him that made people want to listen to him. She didn't like it. "You shouldn't go in the woods by yourself. There are wild animals out there. It could be dangerous."

Bella snorted, "You think I'm afraid of a few wild animals? I grew up in Phoenix."

"People say there are giant wolves around these woods." Charlie said. Billy through him a glare.

"Wolves? I'm sorry to tell you, but the wolves would seem like puppies compared to what I'm used to."

"Bella, you are not going camping this weekend and that's final. Billy gave us his invitation and it would be rude to decline it."

"Charlie," Bella growled. "I am not going to La Push. I told you I don't like it there." Ok, that was a lie. She loved it there, she just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. " I don't like it here. I'm only here till I can legally not be here. So let's not make this harder than it has to be."

She turned and ran back to her room and slammed the door.

Billy sighed and looked at Charlie. "I'm sorry, Charlie." Charlie shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Billy. It's Renee's. I'm afraid she's filled her head with all kind of nonsense. She didn't even want her to come up here for the summer. But Bella insisted she wanted a real forest for a change."

Billy looked at the man that was standing behind him. "Would you mind waiting in the car for a min? I'll have Charlie bring me out when we're done talking."

The man nodded and left. Billy looked at Charlie again. "You haven't told Bella yet have you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Billy, she just got here. We also don't know for sure. She has always been somewhat of a problem child. You know that. I just don't want to go and throw her life for a loop if it's not going to happen."

Billy looked at the floor. He felt for his friend. They had been buddies since birth. They were practically raised together. They did everything for each other. When one of them got in trouble, the other was there. That's how it had always been. So when Billy came to him blubbering about how he was in too deep with a girl, while he was still married, Charlie took care of it. It didn't make him feel any better. And when Sarah died, he felt worse. Sarah had given him three wonderful children and what did he do in return. He cheated on her and never told her. No one knew of his infidelity except the woman and Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "It's ok." He knew what Billy was talking about. It was an unspoken agreement that they would never speak a word of what happened all those years ago. Charlie knew he felt bad. Billy felt like a failure of a friend, husband and father. Charlie pushed Billy out the door and helped him in the car. "We'll be there on Saturday. You can be sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Bella woke up with a groan. It was too early to be up in her opinion. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her clothes and her bathroom bag. She was grumbling about not having her own bathroom like she did with her mother. She still couldn't believe that she was stuck in this little hick, rainy town. There was nothing fun here.

After she got out of the shower and got dressed she looked at the clock. She only had thirty minutes to get to school, get her schedule and find her class. She grabbed a pop tart and ran for the door. She knew where the school was from a couple trips there when she was a kid with her dad. Something about vandalism

Bella parked and ran to the front office, noticing along the way all the looks she was getting. She frowned. She was hoping to just glide under the radar for the next year and a half. But it seemed it was impossible in this little school with only 350 now 351 total students in the whole high school.

After she got her schedule she made her way to her first class just a minute before the bell rang. She stepped through the door and every eye settled on her. The teacher looked at her and stuck out his hand. She handed him her little slip for him to sign.

"Class, we have a new student. Isabella, would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"My name is Bella. I just moved here from Jacksonville, Florida. I like hiking and camping. That's all."

"Fine. Would you please take a seat next to Eric. Eric please raise your hand for Isabella."

Bella grinded my teeth together to keep from correcting the teacher on her name. She figured it wouldn't be a good way to start out by correcting the teacher.

The rest of the day up till lunch flew by quickly. She met a few nice people. Jessica wasn't one of them. She knew her kind from the girls she used to go to school with and knew it was only a matter of time before she and that girl got into it. But Angela, seemed nice. She was the quiet type and invited Bella to sit with her at lunch.

She followed Angela to the lunch table and sat down. She was starving, but really didn't want to touch the cafeteria food. Jessica glanced at her tray before she sneered. "Aren't you going to eat, Bella?"

"Not this crap. I'll wait till I get home."

She seen Jessica lean over to a blond girl and whisper. She wasn't supposed to hear what she said, but for some reason that she didn't care about she did. "That Bella girl is probably anorexic No body can have a body like that and eat at the same time." Bella clenched her fists down on her legs to keep from punching her. She was anything but anorexic She ate just as much as her father if not more. She just kept in shape by hiking and running. She tried to take her attention away from the evil girl next to her by looking at the different faces in the cafeteria

She came to one particular table and stopped. There were five beautiful people. All of them looked like they had been airbrushed there from some kind of magazine. As she stared at them she got a little tingle in the base of her spine. It made all the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Who and what were those people. The way they sat there wasn't normal. Bella leaned over to Angela.

"Who are they?" Jessica looked at Bella and followed her gaze and gave an evil smile.

"Those are the Cullens. They're all together." She said it like it was something gross on the bottom of her shoe. Bella frowned.

"Are they related?"

"No. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen. Him and his wife can't have children or something."

"Well, then there is nothing wrong with that now is there."

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean it's kinda weird that they all live in the same house and the parents let them all be together."

Bella had enough. She wasn't into judging people even though there _was_ something about them she didn't like. She looked at Jessica.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you really need to get that stick out of your ass. You are no better than the rest of us here. If that family wants to do whatever it is that they do, it is none of our business I'm guessing that the reason they are sitting over there by themselves is because people like you don't know how to keep you mouth shut and mind your own god damn business" Bella stood up and the whole cafeteria looked at her including the Cullens who stared at her with their mouths hanging open. She looked back at Jessica who's face was rapidly turning red. "And before you go making assumptions about me again. I _did_ here you. You wouldn't know how to whisper if you life depended on it. I am not anorexic Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror."

With that she dumped her tray and left the cafeteria and went to her next class. As she passed the Cullen table the bronze haired male stiffened up and she swore she seen his previously gold eye's turn black. On the way to her class there was something tugging at the back of her mind. Something from when she was a kid. She decided she didn't' want to go to her last classes. If her father was going to make her go to La Push on Saturday, then she wanted to go for a hike now.

She bypassed the classes and headed for the woods. As she was walking she kept thinking about the Cullens. There was something about them that set her on edge. Not that they scared her or anything, she really found them fascinating But something in her gut made her want to for some reason attack them. It was stupid really. Why would she want to go around fighting the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

She stepped into the woods and broke out into a run. This is what she lived for. The feel of the wind on her face. The leaves brushing through her hair. The crunch of the forest floor under her feet. She loved the smell of the trees. The woodsy, piney, rainy smell. It all brought a smile to her face. She stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. She really wasn't out of breath. She used to run miles when she could. She leaned over to pick up a stick when she heard something in the air. She couldn't explain it, she didn't know if she heard it or felt it. It was like a shimmering or something. She froze and looked around. She didn't see anything. She closed her eye's and listened. Something an old Indian showed her once. She took a deep breath and filtered through the sounds of the forest. She heard the birds, the wind through the leaves, the rain falling off the leaves, little animals scurrying about, someone's heartbeat, the bugs...Her eye's flew opened and she whipped her head to the right. She couldn't see anyone, but there was something over there. And she would be damned if they caught her off guard.

She stood up slowly and walked slowly back the way she came. If she ran, the wind in her ears would drown out anyone's footsteps so she couldn't hear. So she walked. It would take her twice as long, but at least she would know if someone was sneaking up on her. She had walked about a half mile, when she felt, rather than seen someone behind her in the woods. She turned around quickly just in time to see a flash of black. She narrowed her eye's.

"I know your out there. Come out and show yourself." Nothing moved. She scanned the forest for anything out of place. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean there wasn't anything.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, before I have to kick your ass." She swore she heard a snort but she ignored it and kept on walking.

It was dark before she got back to her truck. The parking lot was empty except for her truck. She got in it and drove home.

She made it back home and seen her father's car plus a VW Rabbit from the looks of it in her driveway. She pulled in behind it.

She walked in the door right as her father stepped in front of her. She glanced at him and held in a smile, when she seen his face was turning red.

"Where the hell have you been. School was out 3 hours ago. The school called and said you missed your last two classes."

"I went for a hike." That was all she said, before she tried to step around him. He cut her off. She narrowed her eye's at him and clenched her fists shut to stop herself from knocking him out. She didn't like to be boxed in. It made her feel like a caged animal.

"I told you to stay out of the woods by yourself. You don't know what's out there."

"Whatever. And I told you to make me." She pushed passed him and let out a breath she had been holding. She then noticed a really tall boy and a man in a wheelchair.

"Jacob. Billy." She said. Then she stopped and looked at Jacob again.

"Did you grow? Damn kid, what are they feeding you down there, Wheaties?" She saw Billy grin. She looked back at Jacob and remembered something she had seen on her way home.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a minute. I have to ask you something about ... the truck. See it's making this funny sound..."

"Say no more. Lead the way."

She grinned and lead him outside to her truck. He popped the hood and motioned for her to start it up. She got out and came up beside him while he was halfway under the hood.

"Well, I don't hear anything..."

"I wanted to ask you if you anything about motorcycles?"

"Well, yeah, my friends and I used to ride all the time. But that was before Embry..." Bella looked at his face. She felt for this boy. It was more of a brotherly thing, but she still felt for him.

"What Jacob. What about Embry? I remember him. Him and Quil were like your best friends."

"Well, yeah but this past week, Embry has been hanging with that Sam guy and his gang. He hated those people."

"La Push has a gang? Come on Jake, that's stupid."

"No, I mean it. He was scared, Bella. They were following him around and then he missed school and the next week he's hanging with him. They're following me now."

"Did you talk to your dad about them?"

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. He worships the ground he walks on. He told me I would find out eventually. Then I would understand."

Bella put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jacob. But I'm here if you need anything. Now, how bout them bikes. I seen a couple of them up the street. You want to go get them?"

"Yeah let me go tell out dad's something."

Bella smiled and jumped in the truck to wait for him. When he came back out he jumped in the passenger side. He took up almost half the cab. They took off to go get the bikes.

* * *

**Hey, let me know how everyone likes it. I have already planned out the plot, but if there is anything that you would like me to add or think something doesn't make sense, just let me know and I will explain things. And as always please review to let me know you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They grabbed the bikes and headed down to Jacob's house. He pulled them out of the truck with one hand each. Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"I repeat. What have they been feeding you?" Jacob just grinned at her.

"I can get these up and running in a couple weeks. Would you like to help?"

"Yeah, if I'm going to be riding one, I need to know what goes where in case it breaks down on me."

"Awesome, I'll be here tomorrow after school and we can do this."

Bella drove Jacob back to her house so he could pick up his father. She pleaded being tired from her hike and went to bed. The next day proved just as annoying as the day before. She dragged herself through her classes and when it came lunch time, she just got a bottle of water and went and sat by herself to sit and read. Jacob had given her a motorcycle book to read to familiarize herself with how it worked. It would make things easier to fix them and then learn to ride them. She seen a shadow darken her table and she looked up. There stood Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric.

"I thought you could use the company." Bella smiled at Angela and pushed the chair in front of her out with her foot. She set the book down in front of her. Mike leaned over and looked at it.

"You like motorcycles?"

"Yeah, my friend is restoring one for me. Then he's going to teach me to ride. He gave me this so I could help him fix the bikes up."

"Isn't your dad the police chief or something?" That was Eric who said that.

Bella grinned, "Yeah, it's going to drive him crazy."

Angela looked shocked, "Then why are you doing it?"

Bella sighed. "He has this ridiculous notion in his head that he can control me. He threw a fit yesterday because I went for a hike by myself. It's all because of his friend Billy Black. He keeps talking about there being things in the woods. I'm like, no shit. It's the woods. Things live there. So whatever."

They all looked at her like she was crazy. She happened to glance at the Cullen table to see their lips moving at a ridiculous speed. She closed her eye's and blocked everything out and tried to make out what they were saying.

"_Black...pack...back"_

"_impossible...years...Carlisle"_

"_died out...do...she..knows?"_

Bella quit listening. She didn't know what the hell they were talking about, but it didn't make sense. The kids at her table were staring at her. She blushed.

"Sorry, I was listening to something." She noticed the bronze haired boy whip his head and narrow his eye's at her, then turn back to his family.

"Anyway," Mike started, "in a couple weeks we have a La Push beach trip planned out, would you like to go?"

Bella shrugged, "I'll probably be there anyway. Like I said, my dad is best friends with Billy Black. He's chief there or something. So my dad always drags me there."

"That's cool though. But..." He leaned forward and whispered so low that Bella and the rest of them had to lean forward too. "Have you ever run into the gang there? I heard that this guy Sam is head of a gang. There was this guy selling drugs to kids at the school there and he ran him off. The drug guy was never heard of again."

Bella leaned back and scowled. It was almost the same thing Jacob had said. So if the kids here knew about this Sam guy. Then it had to be a gang.

"No, but my friend down there said the same thing. I'm supposed to go down there for dinner tomorrow with my dad, so I'll find out."

They all nodded and then the bell rang. She walked over to the biology class. She had to wait in the front for the teacher. She glanced around and the only open seat was next to the bronze haired Cullen. She frowned when she seen him looking at her all frustrated. The teacher came in and instructed her to sit next to him. She made it about halfway to the desk when she tripped. She caught herself and sat down. The bronze haired boy glared at her and shook his head as to clear it.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. My family would like to thank you for standing up to Jessica yesterday for us."

"No problem, she needed to be knocked down a couple knotches anyway. She thinks she is the queen shit and she's not."

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"I don't." Edward looked startled so Bella continued, "I hate it here. My mother made me move in with my dad. She said I needed to get to know him. But whatever, there are some things here that are better than Florida."

"What's that?"

"The woods." Edward frowned and said, "You shouldn't go out in the woods by yourself. There are worse things than wild animals out there."

Bella frowned back at him, "Your starting to sound like my dad's friend. He has been up my ass for the last like ten years. I have always loved the woods and would go by myself hiking and camping. Billy always throws a fit. This past summer, he actually tried to get me to go with a couple of the older kids from down in La Push. I basically told him to shove it up his ass. I don't need a baby sitter."

Edward seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh, "So, you don't like La Push? I thought you were going to the La Push beach trip?"

"No, I love it there, just not some of the people. Billy's son, he is fixing up a couple bikes for us. He built his car from scratch and he is only 16. But he also holds the same opinion as me about some of the people there."

The teacher cleared his throat and glared at them. When he turned back around Bella stuck out her tongue at him and Edward chuckled. Bella didn't know why she had that feeling about them yesterday, they didn't seem so bad once you got to know them.

Class passed quickly and Bella jumped in her truck and headed straight to the Blacks. Jacob was waiting in front of the garage with one of his friends. From what she could see it was Quil. She jumped out and walked over to them.

"So, how's it hangin?"

Quil grinned, "Down and a little to the left, wanna see?"

Bella grinned and was about to make a smart come back when Jacob growled and punched him. "Enough dude. I didn't ask you here to make a pass on Bella."

"It's ok, Jake. I can take care of myself." Jacob scowled but turned back into his garage. Quil and Bella followed. They were in there for about an hour when they heard voices. They all looked at each other and stuck their heads out the door to see who it was. There was a tall older kid, and three other's that looked about the same age. They all ranged in height, but all looked the same. Like quadruplets.

"Hey, that older guy was at my house when I got there the other day with Billy."

"Yeah, that's the Sam I was talking about." When he said that, Sam's head whipped around and his eye's locked with Bella's. She squeaked and ducked back in the door and behind Jacob. Jacob and Quil just laughed, but stood shoulder to shoulder to block her from view. She stood up on tippy toes and was just able to see over Quil's shoulder. She seen Sam say something to the boys he was with and the boys went off one way and Sam walked in Billy's door.

"What does he want with Billy?" Bella asked Jacob.

"He's an Elder. He's the youngest Elder in history, I guess. So he regularly comes over and talks to Billy."

"Weird, why would they make someone who is in a gang an Elder?"

Quil looked at Bella, "They think he's a gift from God or something. It's freaky." Quil then looked at Jacob, "Did you see Embry? He didn't even look at us."

"I know. We have to do something."

Bella grinned and then looked at Jacob, "Hey remember when we were kids and we got in trouble for hanging out in the woods?"

Jacob looked at her warily, "Yeah."

"Do you remember what we were doing?"

Quil started to laugh uncontrollably. Then he caught his breath and said, "I remember that, Jake. You were grounded for like a month. Weren't you playing like G. I. Joe or something. I just remember coming over and seeing you two standing on the porch covered head to toe in mud with both your heads hanging and Billy towering over you yelling about being in the woods."

Bella started to grin, "Yeah, he didn't even care about the mud, it was the woods that got him. Anyway what I was saying is, we should spy on them to see what they are up to. Then when we see them making a mistake, we can rat them out."

Jacob grinned and ran to the back of the garage and started to dig around on the bench. He then pulled out a big black plastic thing. Bella took a closer look at it and seen that it was a video recorder. Bella grinned.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night she snuck out from the house and met Jacob and Quil behind his garage with the video camera. They all ran through the woods till they came to a little yellow house. It was really secluded but it was kinda cute.

"They live here?" She whispered. She couldn't imagine the leader of a gang living in a little cute house.

"It was his mother's. She moved up to the Makah reservation last year. She left Sam the house." Jacob whispered back. They kept on tip toeing till they came up to the back of the house. Jacob being the tallest peeked in through the window. Then ducked down. Quil and Bella looked at him.

"They are all in there just sitting around watching TV. I think Embry and Paul are missing. Sam and Jared are in there."

"I want to see." Jacob nodded and lifted her up so her head peaked above the window sill. She was looking in through the kitchen window. She could see through the doorway and see Sam and Jared sitting on the couch. Not saying anything, just sitting perfectly still. She kept on looking around. It was nothing like she would have thought. Sure, it wasn't spotless, but it wasn't a pigsty either.

Jacob was just lowering her when a howl came from behind them that made them almost jump out of their skin. Bella shrieked and Jacob dropped her. Quil had backed up into the garbage cans. They all ran cussing and heading for the nearest road.

They could hear foot steps behind them. They had been caught. She was going to go to jail.

"Keep running, Bella." Jacob called back to her. She glared at the back of his head.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? Skipping?" She swore she heard a laugh come from behind her, but she wasn't sure. They finally ran into Jacob's garage, panting. When Bella finally caught her breath she looked up at Jacob and Quil to see that they were basically back to their normal breathing pattern also.

"That was the fastest I have ever run in my life." Jacob started to laugh, then it turned into a full blown laughing fit. Quil and Bella looked at each other and laughed with him.

"I was so freaked. When that wolf howled. I thought it was going to eat us. It was so close." Quil said.

"I know. I don't think I have ever heard Bella shriek so loud in my life."

"Shut it, Jake. You dropped me. Damn. All that effort and we didn't even get anything to show for it."

Jacob smiled. "There is always tomorrow." They all smiled to each other

"Did you hear something?" Jared asked Sam. Sam just nodded and pressed his lips in a line to suppress his smile. "Jacob, Quil and Bella are sneaking around the house to see if they can catch us doing anything 'gang' like." Jared let out a laugh, that sounded strangely like a howl. Sam elbowed him in the side and he shut up.

Sam heard them sneak around the back of the house then he seen a head pop up in his kitchen window from the corner of his eye. He strained his ears farther out and heard Paul and Embry sneaking up behind them. Then he heard a howl, a shriek, banging and a curse.

Sam and Jared jumped up and ran out the door to follow them. They really needed to know it wasn't polite to go and sneak around other peoples house's at night. They were in their human form, but Jacob, Quil, and Bella were still pretty damn fast. Sam and Jared were holding back though, so they didn't seem not too unhuman. He heard Jacob yell at Bella to keep running and she made some kind of smart come back. He let out a laugh and backed off, motioning for Jared to do the same. They scared them enough for the night.

The next morning Bella awoke to a pounding on her bedroom door. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Bella, there is someone at the door for you. It's a boy. Do you want me to kick him out?" She could hear the grin in voice. She instantly sat up. Who would be at the door? Jacob? Quil? No she would see them later.

"Who?" She called out.

"A _Cullen_." His voice held nothing but contempt. What is his problem? She jumped out of bed and flew downstairs before Charlie could say or do anything else. There standing in her kitchen was Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to Port Angelus with my sister and I, but if your busy, it's ok."

"No!" She yelled then blushed. "I mean, I have to be back before 5, but I'll go. Just let me go get dressed."

He nodded and she turned and ran back upstairs. She was throwing clothes over her head to behind her to try to find something to where, when Charlie walked in.

"Bella, I don't want you hanging out with that boy. Him and his family are bad news. Billy said..."

She cut him off with a growl. His eye's opened in shock and he started to back away. "I'm so sick of hearing what _Billy_ has to say. He's not my father, you are and it's about time that you start thinking for yourself instead of doing what Billy says. The Cullens are good people. The father is a doctor for pete's sakes. Now I'm going with them and I will be back around 5 so we can go over to the Blacks. I'm not going camping this weekend because you and _Billy_ pitched a hissy fit, so now I'm going to the mall. Deal with it."

She turned her back to take off her t shirt and put on a tight tank top. When she turned back around he was gone. Good, she thought, let him chew on that for a while. Since when did he get to tell me what to do. Her mother didn't even do that. The one and only time her mother actually put her foot down was when she sent Bella to Forks. Bella knew better than to make her mom mad. She was pure fury. Her eye's all but popped out of her head. But other than that she was the most even tempered person she knew. Bella really didn't know where the hell she got her temper from. Except for the occasional outburst from both of her parents they were pretty mellow.

She ran downstairs and seen Edward was now waiting on the porch. He had a frown on his face, but he smiled when he saw her.

"Come on, Alice and Jasper are waiting in the car."

She followed him and got in the passenger seat. She glanced back and seen the other two. Alice smiled at her and looked like she was bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Bella."

"Alice, try to calm down. Your giving me a headache." Jasper groaned and rubbed his temples. Edward grinned as he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the highway. Alice didn't look like she was going to sit still anytime soon.

"So, Bella, what do you do in your free time?" Alice asked. Bella laughed.

"Well, I like to read. I also like to go camping and hiking. That I think is the best part about moving up here. There weren't really that many forests in Jacksonville or Phoenix for that matter. Oh, and my friend Jacob is fixing up a few motorcycles for us to ride."

She didn't hear anything back so she glanced in the back seat, only to see Alice with a far away look in her eye's. She nudged Edward.

"Is she ok?"

He glanced in the rear view mirror and frowned. "Yeah, she just daydreams sometimes. Probably just thinking about all the stuff she wants to buy you." He paused for a minute as if he was concentrating on something and frowned even more.

"So, Bella. You mentioned Jacob, is her your boyfriend?" Edward asked casually. Bella blushed and noticed Edward tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Then she felt calm all of a sudden. She sighed.

"No, he's just a friend. Though I can tell he wishes there was more. I can only manage to think of him as a brother. Even his friends Quil and Embry are like brothers. I used to play with them when I was little. We basically grew up together. Every vacation I took, I was always at Jacob's house. His dad practically raised me." She said the last part with a frown.

She heard Alice ask from the back, "You say that like you don't like his dad."

"No, it's not that. It's just that he's always spouting off some crazy legends of his people. Like I care what his ancestors did 70 years ago. I wasn't even born then. And I'm not even Quileute. I mean look at me. I am no where as tan as they are. Ok, so I tan pretty good in the sun, but come on." She didn't notice then all freeze up when she mentioned the legends or when the Cullens threw strained glances at each other.

Alice laughed. "Come on, Bella, you do have some nice cheek bones. And those eye's are to die for. Which side did you get your eye color from?"

Bella frowned. "Neither. My mom has blue eye's and my dad has green."

"Well, then who do you look like more?" Alice asked.

Bella reached down in her purse and pulled out her wallet and handed it to Alice. Alice opened it and turned it to the picture section. Jasper leaned over her to see also. Alice looked at the first picture and seen a lovely woman with a heart-shaped face. She had Light brown hair almost blond and big blue eye's. She turned the picture and studied the man. He was sort of sturdy looking. He had Black hair and green eye's. He looked like he had kinda a baby face charm to it once upon a time. Then she seen a picture sticking out from behind the rest and pulled it out. It was a picture of four children and two adults. Alice looked up at Bella.

"Who's this?" Bella glanced at the picture and frowned.

"Those are the Blacks. I think I was about 9 or 10 there. They were having a picnic on the beach and since I was there, naturally I was invited. The girls are Rachel and Rebeca. They are about a year or two older than me. Rebeca just got married over the summer and is living in Hawaii, and Rachel is at college. The boy is Jacob, the one I was telling you about. He is about a year younger than me. And that's Billy and Sarah Black."

Alice studied the picture. The woman was staring at Bella with such a curious expression on her face. Like she really didn't know what to make of her. Jacob was looking at her like he worshiped the ground she walked on. And the man, he just had this look on his face of pure happiness. Like if he died right then and there, his life would have finally been perfect. The couple was standing over the four children while they played in the sand.

"You know, Bella, I stick to what I said earlier. You do have those cheek bones."

Bella shrugged and took back her wallet. "Who knows Charlie practically grew up in La Push. And Renee was best friends with Sarah, so there might be some Indian in me from along time ago. Charlie was always fascinated with the Indian culture."

Bella looked back out the window, not noticing Alice, Jasper, and Edward exchange worried looks, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella and the Cullens were on their way back from the mall when Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, change of plans. Jake's sick. Billy's just going to come over here."

"Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" A million thoughts started going through Bella's head. "I guess, but it wasn't only Jacob I was supposed to hang out with today. It was Quil too. Dad, can't I just go down there? I mean, if he caught something, I'll probably have it too, I was just down there yesterday."

"No! He's fine. It's just a little bug. Billy has some friends staying there with him right now."

"Billy, is already there? Shouldn't he be with his son, if he's sick? He shouldn't put this off on someone else to do."

"He's fine, Bella. Billy, just can't risk catching whatever Jacob has, you know how fragile Billy is."

"Whatever, Dad. Jake better be feeling better next weekend. We have plans."

Bella hung up the phone and threw it on the floor and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked. Bella shook her head.

"My friend is sick. We had plans for today. My dad won't let me go down there because he thinks I'll catch it somehow. And his father isn't even there to take care of him. He pawned his sick son off on someone else to take care of."

"This friend, is he from the family of Blacks that you mentioned?"

"Yeah, like I said, I was practically raised with them. We couldn't be closer if we were blood related."

Edward's only response was a grunt. He dropped Bella off with a glare at her house and took off. She shook her head wondering what she said to make him so uncomfortable She seen there was a black pickup truck sitting in front of her house. She didn't recognize it, so she walked in the house to see Sam, Billy, and Charlie sitting at the table.

"What's up, guys. Do you want dinner or something. You know since my plans are now ruined, I guess I can cater to your guys needs."

Charlie ignored his daughter's sarcasm and said, "Yes, that would be nice, Bella. Oh, and you remember Sam from the other day. I don't think you have been properly introduced yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him. There was just something about him that seemed off. Sam just made her feel jumpy. She couldn't really explain it. There was this superior aura about him. Like he was used to getting things his own way. He seemed like a person that when he walked in a room, all eye's turned to him. Sure, she felt at ease next to him, not like Edward, who made her hair stand on end. But with Sam, she didn't know whether to run away as fast as she could, or to sit down and ask him to play checkers. It was frustrating. So, she did the only other thing she could. She ignored him.

She nodded her head and went to the refrigerator and pulled out some fish that had been marinating in there. She had seen the size of Sam and guessed he ate a lot. So with three grown men, plus herself, she pulled out about 5 pounds of fish. She wasnt' expecting company. They were supposed to go over to the Blacks for dinner. So only half of the fish was marinated. She set the fish on the counter and started to put them in a casserole dish so she could season them and put some lemons on them. She seen Sam eyein up the fish. He looked like he was going to drool. She let out a laugh at that thought and the men just looked at her. She blushed.

"Sorry, just thinking." And she went back to her cooking. Charlie cleared her throat and looked at Bella.

"So, how was your trip to the mall?" Both Billy and Sam froze.

"It was fine. Alice made me try on all kinds of clothes that I would never wear. Then she made Jasper and Edward carry all the bags." Bella paused and turned to look at Charlie. "Do we have any Indian blood in our family? Or does mom?"

Charlie choked on his coffee and Billy's jaw dropped. Sam just looked confused and stared at her. Charlie was the first one to regain his composure. "Why do you ask that?"

Bella just turned around and went back to cutting vegetables. Their reactions told her enough. What she didn't know was why they acted like it was such a taboo subject. "Oh, just Alice was looking at some of my pictures that I keep in my wallet and commented on how my cheek bones look Indian. And the fact that neither you nor mom have my brown eye's." Then Bella frowned. "Or my hair."

"Bella, your hair color is a cross between your mom's blond and my black. It only makes sense that you would have brown hair. And I'm sure some one in our family's have brown eye's. Who knows it might have been one of those recessive genes that just came out in you."

Bella snorted, "Sure, recessive gene. Whatever."

Charlie ignored her and was shooting frantic looks at Billy. Billy looked like he just swallowed his tongue. Sam just sat there and tried to make sense of the conversation while watching Bella rush around the kitchen making the meal.

After she finished the food and set it on the table, she excused herself. She felt a little dizzy and just wanted to go upstairs and lay down and process all this information.

"I'm going to go take a nap, Charlie. Billy, Sam I'm sorry I wasn't that much company."

"It's ok, Bella. Are you ok? You look a little flushed." Billy asked her. She shook her head. Charlie stood up and put his hand on her forehead.

"You sure, Bella, you feel a little warm."

"I'm fine. I feel fine. Just a little tired that's all. I had a long morning and I just cooked over a very hot stove."

"Are you sure, your ok?" This time it came from Sam and was laced in concern. She threw him a glare.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped and stomped upstairs.

She crashed on her bed and thought about what all went on today. It was weird that the Cullens would show up at her house all of a sudden. Also, they asked all those weird questions about her family. And the way they acted after Alice looked at the pictures. Why would Charlie deny she had Indian blood if it was so apparent by his reaction that she did. She always had the feeling that she was missing something when she was around Charlie. Even Renee would tread carefully around her family tree. What were they so ashamed about? Was there some big dark secret that everyone was hiding from her? She didn't know, but she knew she was going to find out.

The next week flew by quickly. She hung out with Angela and Ben in the cafeteria The Cullens were polite but didn't say much more than that. She didn't know what she had done that offended them. She had been calling Jacob all week and he wouldn't answer the phone. She was getting more and more pissed off at him. So when Friday came, she was out of her mind with bordem. She did something she really didn't want to do. She talked to Edward.

It was in Biology class. She sat next to him. He barely looked up from his notebook he was doodling in.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey." Was all he said back. She frowned.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go to Seattle tomorrow with me. There is a good book store there and I wanted to check it out but I don't want to go alone."

He looked up at took in a deep breath. He frowned.

"No. I have plans sorry." Then he went back to his notebook.

"Look. I don't know what I did to you to make you not like me, but you can't just be nice to me one day and decide you don't like me the next. What'd I do? Did I say something bad? Do I smell funny or something?"

His head whipped up, "Why would you say that?"

"What that I smell? Because your either holding your breath or looking like your going to puke when I come around you. It's weird. I can tell you, I shower daily."

"It's not that you smell funny, really. You actually smell nice." _most of the time._ She supposed she wasn't supposed to hear that last part since he mumbled it under his breath.

"Most of the time? What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at her startled.

"Look. I'm sorry. You really do smell good, sometimes a little too good. Like strawberrys and freshia, but it's just that you hang out with the Blacks and your down at La Push a lot. My family and the Blacks, we... well, we don't get along that well. There...was some bad blood a few decades ago and we were forbidden from coming on to the reservation. I guess... it just stuck. So, if you hang out with them, then you can't hang out with us."

Bella sat there dumbfounded. It didn't really make sense. "So, this is about some family feud, that I don't even belong to. That we weren't even born in, and your saying I have to _choose_? I can't do that. Sure, I might not agree with everything Billy says, but he cares about me. I can't just stop hanging out with Jacob, just because his ancestors didn't like your family. That's stupid."

Bella jumped up and grabbed her books and ran out the door. Make her choose. This is ridiculous. What was so bad that their familes didn't like each other over? A few decades ago? Maybe it was some kind of predujuce thing. Then not liking the Natives or something. She jumped in her truck and didn't realize where she was going till she sat in front of a red wooden house. No one was there apparently so she backed out and headed for the one other place she felt free. Where she felt like she belonged. The cliffs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella pulled over off the road and walked through the little stretch of woods till she got to the clearing that led to the cliffs. She sat down on the edge and gazed out. She remembered coming out here when she was little. She always felt free out here, like nothing bad could happen. Nothing could get her.

That was back when she believed those stories Billy told. About werewolves and vampires. She believed that the boogie man was real too. Then as she got older and reality set in, she stopped believing. She also stopped visiting. It had hurt too much to see Billy and Sarah act like a family when her family was so screwed up. She felt like she was invading on something. They never made her feel like she was unwelcome, in fact, they made her feel too welcome. She never wanted to go back home. Home. Where everything was as it was. Everything made sense. Nothing was imaginary. She remembred one time when she was pretending to be a vampire. There was a whole week that the only thing she would eat was tomatoe soup. She was pretending it was blood. Her mother had a cow and called Charlie. She wasn't allowd to come visit for a whole year. She was about 10 or 11. That was one of the last times she really came up here. Till this past summer.

But all through her life she had her mother in one state and her father in another. Neither making her feel like she was really welcome. But here, in La Push, she felt like anything was possible. That if she just believed hard enough, the people from the stories would come true. It was a little kids dream. Her mother had drilled in her head that stories were just that. Stories. There were no such things as vampires, werewolves, or anything else.

Bella sighed. She felt a breeze pick up and she instantly froze. Something didn't feel right. She was never one to have instincts, but right now they were screaming at her to run. Bella whipped her head around and scanned the trees. She didn't see anything or anyone and it was quiet. Too quiet. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Where were the birds? Where were the animals? Even the wind seemed quiet.

She got up and slowly started walking back to her truck. She was almost there when a man stepped out. At first glance, she thought he was related to the Cullens somehow. But something was off. He sent out a vibe that screamed danger.

"What do we have here? A little girl? All alone?" He spoke with a voice that was like music. Then he smirked. It was evil. Pure evil. She trembled. Who the hell was this man? She looked him over. He had black hair and what looked like middle eastern features. But he was pale. Too pale. Then she looked at his eyes. They were a sinister red. Like the kind you see in horror movies.

She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was just a man. She could handle a man. She was good at fighting. "Who you calling little? It looks like I'm taller than you."

He frowned. "So it seems. What are you part giant?"

"Hey, I'm only 5' 11"

"No problem though, my friends will be here soon. But I don't think I want to share. They can be kind of greedy."

He took a step towards her and she backed up a little. She glanced behind her. Her truck was only about 10 feet away. She was a fast runner, she might be able to beat him there. As if he knew what she was thinking he grinned.

"Don't even think about it. I'll get you before you can blink." Then he did. She blinked and he was holding her throat. He leaned his head in to her neck and took a deep breath.

"So delicious."

He leaned in again to take another breath, when he froze. He whipped his head to the left toward where the reservation is. His eye's about popped out of his head and he dropped Bella. She gasped for breath and crawled backward till she hit the bumper on her truck, glancing around to try to see what scared him off. The man was slowly backing up, shaking his head muttering 'No' over and over again. Then a second later she seen what he was afraid of.

A massive black wolf stepped out of the woods. He looked at Bella. She stared into it's eyes. They looked so... so human. Then it turned to the man and let out a snarl that had birds flying out of trees screaming for miles. The black wolf kept advancing on the man. Then a brown and grey wolf came out flanking him. Then another darker brown wolf and also a russet color one stepped out flanking him. Bella shook her head trying to clear it.

She studied these wolves while they advanced on the man, who was walking backward faster with horror written all over his face. But as she looked at the wolves, she wasn't really scared. She didn't know why. She almost felt calm. Like she was safe. Like these wolves wouldn't hurt her. Billy stories kept on replaying in her head. Stories of men that turned into wolves. But they were just that stories. They weren't true. People didn't just turn into wolves. They were urban legends. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they were true. She couldn't explain it. It was something that she just felt deep inside.

She looked back up in time to see the man take off in the woods with the wolfs chasing after him. She got up and jumped in her truck. She sped off home. When she got home she ran inside and slammed the door. She leaned up to it and slid down on the floor. She couldn't stop sobbing. She needed to get ahold of herself. She wasn't weak. But what she had seen. Giant wolves? A man with red eye's. The cold one's. She knew that was what it was. A Vampire. There were vampires. They were real. Men that turned into wolves. Were they real too?

Bella was still there when she heard two car doors slam shut and running footsteps coming up the sidewalk. Someone tried to open the door, but she was sitting in front of it. She couldn't move. Her limbs felt like they weighed a ton.

"Bella?" She heard Charlie call her. She wanted to tell him she was ok, but her eye's felt so heavy. She just wanted to go to sleep. To sleep away the mythological creatures.

"Bella? Bella are you in there? Open the door, honey." Charlie called again. But she was already passed out. She didn't hear the cussing. Or the breaking of glass. She didn't realize when two hot huge arms picked her up and checked her over for any damage. Or hear the cussing when they seen the bruises on her neck from the man's hands. She just passed out.

"Is she ok? I mean he didn't bite her or anything did he?" Charlie asked Sam. Sam shook his head as he checked her over. Aside from the bruises, she looked pretty much unharmed, just shaken up.

"I think she's in shock. It's not every day that you see 5 overgrown wolves come out of no where." He said.

Jacob stood with his back against the door. He was shaken up too. The minute he seen Bella there suspended by that bloodsuckers hand, he thought his heart stopped.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jacob asked Sam. Sam frowned at him.

"Yeah, she'll probably be out for a while. Good thing it's Friday. Those bruises might be healed by Monday and she can go to school with no questions asked. If not, it's still cold enough out that she can wear a turtle neck shirt with no questions asked."

Jacob nodded and helped his father back downstairs to his wheelchair. He had insisted on coming up to make sure Bella was ok. Sam followed Charlie to the door after throwing one more glance at Bella to make sure she was alright. He frowned again, sighed and followed him downstairs. They all gathered by the front door.

"Call us if anything changed, ok, Charlie. And don't worry. Sam and the boys got him. They'll keep watch to see it he had a mate or anything. I'll send one of the boys here tomorrow to fix that window that Sam broke."

"Will do Billy." Charlie then watched them leave.

He walked back upstairs and pulled a piece of paper out of his dresser drawer. He didn't know how he was going to tell Bella. She was going to be 18 this year. She deserved the right to know. But how do you tell someone that they carry a gene. One that will affect any future male children that she might have. How do you tell your daughter that her friends are werewolves and so was her great-grandfather. And that her other friends were vampires.

He put the paper back in it's hiding spot. He would save it for another day. She didn't need to know right now. But she would need to know soon. He wasn't getting any younger, and it was time she knew the truth. The truth about who she really was. Renee didn't want him to tell her. She was scared Bella would hate her. Hate her for taking her away from the family she never knew she had. He was just glad that Bella was female. That she had no chance of ever changing. Bella had no chance of becoming his worst nightmare. A werewolf. He thanked God for that. What he didn't know was God doesn't always see things the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later, Bella was sitting on the beach in La Push. It was the beach trip that everyone had been talking about for weeks. Her bruises had healed in a matter of days. She looked around and seen Jacob standing with Sam, Embry and two other boys. He refused to even look at her. It really pissed her off. She looked around again and seen Quil sitting on a rock by the water. She got up and walked over to him. She sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, back." He was not acting like himself. She put her arm around him and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Quil. If it makes you feel better, he's ignoring me too." He looked at her, then looked up to see two of the men that were in the little gang, shaking and the other three trying to calm them down.

"It doesn't Bella. You don't deserve to be ignored. You did nothing wrong."

"Neither did you, Quil. Hey, do you know if he ever fixed up that bike for me?"

"I don't know. He disappeared from school that next week, then stopped talking to me. He's hanging with that Sam now."

"Just like Embry." Bella whispered.

She felt Quil quiver and she looked up. His face was a mask of fury. "Hey, Quil, it's ok. You still have me. I won't just dump you like they did, ok?" He calmed down a little and gave her a small smile. Then she heard a very annoying voice behind her.

"Hey, Bella, whose your boyfriend? You sure filter through them quick, don't you? First, that Cullen, then that Indian boy with the motorcycle, now this one. You know what they say, like mother, like daughter. We should put up an add for you."

Bella didn't really know what happened next. One minute, she was trying to keep herself from punching Jessica in the face. Then she felt a wave of rage wash over her and her vision flash red, then black. The next minute she was being held back by the one of people that she hated the most.

"Bella, calm down. Do you hear me, calm." She broke out of her red haze and glared at Jacob who had her face in his hands staring at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me, Jacob Black. The way I feel right now, you will be looking like her." She pointed to Jessica laying on the ground with her hands covering her face trying to stop the blood coming from the numerous cuts on her face. Her nose was broken, a couple of her teeth were chipped and she had a busted lip

"Bella, it's not his fault..." She cut Sam off with a glare. "And you. Don't you ever talk to me again. I hate you."

She turned on her heel and stomped away, leaving a shocked Sam and bewildered Jacob behind. They looked at each other and Sam spoke.

"I think we need to talk to Old Quil." Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, did you see her. It was like she had no control. She was in a rage. It took me forever to get a hold of her and then to actually get through to her. That and it took us both to hold her back."

* * *

The next Monday she was sitting at her table with her head leaned back against the wall with her eye's closed when she felt something cold brush her arm. She pulled back quickly and almost fell backward. She heard a chuckle and a pixie-like laugh. She opened her eye's to see the Cullens sitting at her table. They were all staring at her.

"What? Do I have something obnoxious on my face, because if I do, I don't care." The big one called Emmet laughed causing the cafeteria to look her was. Jessica sent her a furious glare, and Bella stuck out her tongue and laughed. Jessica had two black eye's, a nose brace, five stitches in her lip and still had two chipped front teeth. Edward watched the exchange.

"So, do you know what happened to her?" Bella looked at him with a smile.

"Yup."

Alice leaned in and asked, "Well, what happened. Usually I see , I mean know everything, but this time, I was in the dark."

Bella frowned and then glared at Jessica. "Me." She jumped when Emmet let out a booming laugh.

"_You _did that to her? Why? How? That is something I really wanted to see." They all leaned forward to hear what she had to say. She leaned back and sighed.

"We were on the La Push beach. I was talking to one of my friends down there, about another friend of out that has been ignoring us. Anyway, she came over and started going on about how many guys I hang out with. I was fine with that. I really never got along with girls. I was always a tomboy. I preferred to climb trees and roll in the mud. I played with G. I. Joes, when ever other girl my age was playing with Barbie's. But then she said like mother, like daughter. My mom never did anything wrong. Sure she divorced my dad, and then got remarried, but 70 of America does that. Anyway, I really don't know what happened. I think I blacked out or something, and when I came to Sam was holding my arms and Jacob was holding my face trying to get me to focus on him."

They were all in shock. It was Jasper who actually talked, "So you don't remember anything from one point till Jacob was there?"

"Well, I remember a flash of red across my vision. Like all of a sudden I felt this blinding hot rage. Then my vision and everything went black. When I came to. It was slowly. I could hear Jacob and Sam's voice telling me to please calm down. And Sam telling Jacob that he couldn't keep a hold on me. That was when Jacob grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. Slowly my vision started to clear up. It was like the red and black haze had lifted. It was freaky. I mean, I've been mad and been in fights before, but I have never blacked out."

The Cullens were all throwing glances at each other. "Great." Bella groaned, "Now you guys think I'm a freak. The crazy Bella. Can't control her temper. Oh, don't worry about Bella, she's just on a murderous rampage. I was out for blood. That much I remember. I remember thinking that she didn't deserve to live. I wanted to kill her. I probably would have, if Sam and Jacob weren't there. It was weird. They kept on staring at Quil all day, but they were totally shocked when it was me that they had to restrain."

By the end of her speech, she was basically talking to herself. Alice scooted close to her and put her cold arms around her. Bella didn't even flinch at the temperature difference. For the next two weeks the Cullens followed her around school. Never really leaving her alone. It was kind of unnerving. Never having a second alone. If she started to get mad at someone, one of the Cullens showed up to escort her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella didn't know how she was going to get through another year of this crap. She was so bored. Her father refused to let her in the woods, and she still hadn't heard anything from Jacob. Sam and Billy had started to stop by regularly. It was rapidly becoming more annoying. They kept on giving her worried looks. She felt like she was slowly going insane.

It was a Monday, and she was in Biology. Bella had a massive headache. To make matters worse. Edward kept on brushing up against her arm, making her want to rip it off and shove it up his nose. She groaned and put her head down on her desk.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked and she groaned again. Even his voice grated on her nerves.

"I'm fine." She hissed.

"Are you sure, because you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

Edward raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella doesn't feel good, may I escort her to the nurses office?" The teacher took one look at Bella's sweaty head and her shaky form and nodded his head.

Edward grabbed both his and Bella's things and put his arm around her waist to support her. She hissed at the contact.

"What's wrong?"

"Your freezing."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, well your hot." Bella shot him grin and said, "Am I now? Are you trying to make a pass at me, Mr. Cullen, while I feel like I'm on my death bed?"

Edward just gave her his crooked smile. They were almost to the nurses office when Alice appeared and whispered something in Edwards ear.

"If you don't take her home now, I see her disappearing while in the nurses office. You know what that means." He frowned at Alice. Then he steered Bella from the office to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home. I don't think you'll be comfortable there."

She didn't feel like arguing so she let him lead her to the car. He kept on giving her worried looks the whole way to her house. When he got there and got her to the door he frowned again.

"You know if you keep that up your going to get frown lines." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eye's.

"Where's your key?"

"Under the eave."

He got it and carried her up to her room ordering her to stay put. She wasn't about to tell him that she wasn't going to move.

* * *

Edward ran downstairs and rushed around the kitchen looking for where they keep their phone numbers. What Alice said worried him. There was only one thing that would make Bella's future disappear besides death. He needed to get a hold of Billy Black. Finally, he seen a list of number's on the fridge. He dialed the number and a man answered the phone.

"Charlie? What are you doing calling? I thought you were at work."

"No. Is this the Black residence? If it is, I need to speak to Mr. Black, immediately. It's an emergency."

There was silence and then he could hear the phone being ripped out of someone's hand. Then a voice came on the phone that sounded like it was more animal than man.

"What are you doing in Bella's house, Leech?"

"You should be glad I took her here instead of just leaving her in the nurses office."

"Why? What's wrong with her? What did you do?"

"I did nothing. But if one of the pack doesn't get here quick, I can't say the same for her. She's sick. She looked ready to rip my arm off in school. She's sweating buckets. She also has a temperature that would kill a regular person. From what my father tells me, those are all signs of someone who is about to change. And soon."

He heard someone cussing in the background then the phone being dropped. Then he heard the man that answered the phone yelling.

"Sam and Jacob get back here. Shit! Embry, Paul, Jared go after them and make sure they don't tear up that house or break the treaty."

He heard someone pick up the phone.

"This is Billy. I appreciate your consideration, and thank you for calling us. Now I will extend the same thing and tell you to get you ass out of that house before the Alpha and Beta come there and remove it from your body. They are pretty protective of Bella, so they're probably already almost there. So I suggest you get a move on it."

"Will do. And thank you."

Edward hung up and listened for their thoughts. He heard one of the wolves threatning to rip him apart piece by piece and the other one sounded like it was only thinking wolf thoughts. That was weird. He decided to book it out of the house back to the school.

* * *

Sam and Jacob busted in the front door. Sam ran upstairs to Bella's room, while Jacob searched the downstairs. Upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, except for the smell, he ran upstairs to see how Bella was.

He walked in to find Sam with his hand on her forehead. He couldn't stop the growl that built up in his chest. Sam growled back at him.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, before I do it for you. If you can't control yourself, you will leave."

Jacob huffed, but kept quiet. He looked at Bella. She was shaking almost uncontrollably. He jumped and whirled around when he heard footsteps coming running up the stairs. Jared, Paul and Embry came running in the room.

"How is she, Sam?" Jared asked him.

"She'll be fine. She'll phase soon. This is her body's last change. Her temperature is almost as hot as mine. She's just getting accostomed to the high heat. She just has to wake up and get mad enough."

"Is she even Quileute? And she is female." Embry was one to state the obvious.

Sam let out a grimace. "I think she has some Quileute blood somewhere. Charlie always dodges the question, I notice. And just because we never had a female wolf before, doesn't mean it can't happen. There might have not been any females of the bloodline around when the last pack was here. Or they might have been too old."

Embry made a little sound that made them all look up at him. He looked at the floor when he spoke, "Well, I know my father is a taboo subject. But I know the question is in everyone's head. Is Charlie her real father? I mean, it would have to be someone from the main bloodlines right?"

They all looked at each other. Sam was about to say something when Bella let out a groan and opened her eye's.

"What the hell are you all doing standing in my room staring at me?"

Jacob opened his mouth and then shut it. Sam started to stutter. "Well...uh...we got a phone call...and...uh..."

"Just spit it out already. I feel like shit and your just pissing me off."

"Well, we got a phone call that you were sick and we were the best one's to handle it." Embry spit out.

"Why you? Who called you?"

"Um... one of the _Cullens_ called Billy's house and we were all over there." Sam told her. He took in her quivering frame, "I think we better take this outside." Then with a protesting Bella, he scooped her up and carried her out the back door and into the woods. Once they were safely hidden from prying neighbor eye's he dropped her like she had burned him. She glared up at him.

"What the hell, Sam. You could have been more gentle" They all looked at her like she was going to explode or something. Which at the moment she felt like doing. She stayed on the ground and put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Don't fight it, it will only make it worse." Sam told her.

"Fight what? What the hell is going on?" Her body started to shake uncontrollably. The fire trembled down her spine, throwing tight spasms out along her arms and legs. She screamed as her bones broke and resifted. Hair growing where it wasn't before. Then it was all over. It happened in only a second. She looked down and seen paws. The fur was a dark russet color. Almost black in the shade of the woods, but looked like it would gleam bronze in the sun.

Bella's thoughts were running a hundred miles an hour. She looked back up and saw that Sam was still standing there staring at her. She turned her head quickly, not looking at him, and looked behind him. She seen that there were four, what looked like giant wolves behind him. One was a light grey color, one was a silvery grey, one was a light brown with streaks of grey and the other one was a russet color, sort of like her own color, just lighter.

She could hear thoughts that were not her own running through her head. She could see images of their own transformations, their own memories. She remembered once, so long ago, sitting at a bon fire. She was only about 7 or 8, but she remembered it clear as day, because she thought about it so often. All the kids of La Push were there. Billy had been telling stories. That's what she was. Her father lied to her.

"I know you must be confused." Sam stopped when Jacob nudged him and ran off then came back as human.

"She knows what she is. She was remembering the stories. If you were phased also, you would have seen that. Why weren't you phased? Come to think about it, you haven't been phased in a long time. Since I joined. Even then, you give in to your wolf instincts, so you think wolf. No one can read your mind."

"Well, then that saves the explaining." Sam said ignoring Jacobs questions. "Jacob, phase back and give her the ground order's. I'm going to go get her some clothes."

Jacob gave him a glare, but had no choice to do as he said. Once he was back in his wolf form he looked at her.

_Here are the ground rules. You must obey a direct order from Sam or I. Sam is the Alpha and I am the Beta. You can not tell anyone about the world of werewolves or vampires. The only ones you can discuss anything with is the Elder's, the pack, or the imprints. That is if the imprints already know what is going on. Jared's Kim doesn't yet, so talk to her about anything till he tells her. We run patrols every night. You will take your shift. You will keep to yourself in school, only interacting to keep up pretenses. Just try to get through class with out shifted and killing someone. You don't even have to do well. It won't matter, your stuck to this life till the leeches are gone, maybe longer. Also, no attacking the Cullens unless they attack first or if they bite someone. We have a treaty. They're not allowed on our land and we're not allowed on theirs. Any questions?_

_The Cullens are Vampires? Damn, I knew there was something about them that made my hair stand on end._

They all let out what sounded like grunts or laughs. Sam came back with some clothes and layed them on the ground in front of her.

"Go behind the trees and try to phase back. It might take some time, so don't be discouraged. It took me two weeks."

Bella shook her head and grabbed the clothes in her mouth. There was no way she was staying out in the woods for two weeks. She walked behind a set of trees and focused on changing. She pictured her family, friends, the ocean, and the cliffs. She imagined that she was running through the woods. She felt her body heat dropping and her bones shifting back. Then she was done. She put on the clothes and stepped out. They all looked at her with their jaws hanging open.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, only Jacob was able to shift back as fast as you. And you were quicker. It only took you about not even 5 minutes. It took Jacob 15."

"Well, aren't I special." She mumbled still looking at the ground. Then Jacob came barreling at her almost knocking her to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her. She heard a growl from someone behind him but ignored it.

"Welcome to the pack, Bella. It will be so nice not to have to ignore you anymore."

"That's why you were ignoring me?"

"Yeah, Alpha's rules."

"Shit. Quil's gonna be pissed. I promised him I wouldn't do the same thing."

"He'll be joining us soon from the looks of it. Don't worry."

Sam broke in by clearing his throat and glaring at Jacob. "We better go talk to Charlie. She can't stay here by herself. She'll be safer in La Push."

"Wait. What about school?" Bella said. "I still have to go don't I? I mean, I can't just drop out. They'll never allow me to go to La Push High. I don't even look Quileute."

Jared stared at her for a minute, "Actually, you do. Not your skin tone. But your eye's, and facial structure are pure Quileute."

"He's right. If you actually look at the difference between Jacob and you, it's only skin color and the softness of your features that set you off from him. You could be brother and sister from the looks of it." Embry said.

Bella snorted, "Yeah, that really helps, since the first time I saw you guys, I thought you could be quadruplets. You _all_ look like brothers."

"Anyway, you can go to school once you get control. I still think you shouldn't be by yourself there. I might send one of the guys there with you if you insist on staying in Forks. Now come on, Charlie's home. We still need to find out who your staying with. The only one's that have rooms are Jacob and me."

"Sorry, Jacob, but there is no way in hell, that I'm staying with you. I do not want to wake up in the middle of the night with you breathing over me."

They all started laughing except Sam, who let out a growl. Jacob threw him a 'What the fuck' look, that Sam just ignored him and kept on with his frowning. Sam noticed her sway a little and caught her before she fell.

"She is beat. It takes a lot out of you. I'm surprised she made it this long. Let's take her to Charlie, then figure out what we're going to do with her."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'll post a chapter tomorrow if anyone can tell me who took the phone off of Billy and growled at Edward. lol Review, Review, Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Charlie opened the door and let them all in. Sam layed Bella on the couch, then turned to Charlie. He spoke to the pack with out taking his eye's off him.

"Everyone leave. I need to talk to Charlie alone."

"Sam, I'm staying. Bella needs me and I'm not abandoning her again."

Sam let out a little growl, but nodded his head. He waited for the pack to leave before interrogating Charlie.

"Would you like to tell me why Bella phased when you so clearly denied that she had any Quileute blood?"

"I didn't want her to know."

"So, she has Quileute blood?"

"Yes."

"Are you her father?"

Charlie straightened his shoulder's and glared at Sam. "Yes, I'm her father. My name is on her birth certificate."

"Fine. I'll let it drop for now, but your lying about something Charlie. Your hiding something. I _will _find out. Now, she can't stay here. It's too far from the pack. Vampires would smell her here and kill her before we even reached the border. I proposed she either stay with Jacob or me. She didn't want to stay with him, so I'm taking her to my house. I have a couple spare bedrooms for the boys when they need them, so she'll stay there. I'll need you to bring her things later. Oh, and call her school. Tell them she has mono."

Jacob picked Bella up and followed Sam out the door. Once they were in the woods, heading towards La Push, they picked up the pace.

"Sam, why won't you phase around me."

"I don't phase around any of the boys."

"You phase around Jared."

"Jared was the first to join me."

"Jared doesn't phase around any of us either." Sam stopped walking and turned to look at Jacob.

"Look, Jacob. I have my reasons for doing things the way I do. There are some things in my head, that I am not ready to share. Yes, Jared knows. But that is only on accident. I didn't know he was in wolf form when I phased and I let it out on accident. You will find out soon. When you do, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Then he held out his arms. "Give me Bella." Jacob handed her over and glared at Sam. Sam ignored his look and turned around to start walking again. "Jacob, go home, get some sleep. You can come over in the morning."

Jacob had no choice, he heard the double timbre of the Alpha's command. Sometimes he wondered if he would rather make Sam step down. But those times were rare. No matter their differences, Sam was a good Alpha. Jacob knew he wasn't ready. He didn't like the fact that the Alpha had the power to take away free will.

Sam took Bella and layed her down on the bed in one of the spare rooms. He stood there and stared at her for a minute before he went to the kitchen to make dinner. She would be hungry when she woke up. Charlie stopped by with Billy about an hour later. He carried in a box full of Bella's things.

Billy stared at him with knowing eye's when he came through the door. Sam pointed out Bella's room and Charlie put the box by her bed so it would be there when she woke up. He came back out and sat on the couch. Sam ignored the men and put the food he made in containers in the fridge. He finally turned around and looked at them.

"Why didn't you take her to my house?"

"She didn't want to go there."

"Sam, that's bullshit."

"Look, Billy, she didn't want to. Where else was I supposed to take her?"

Billy shook his head at him then said, "Jacob came home in a huff, saying something about you making him go home."

"He was getting on my nerves." Sam shrugged and turned away.

"Sam, you have to stop this. Your driving yourself crazy. Your also driving your pack crazy. You can't keep this from them forever. You have to tell them. You have to tell her."

Sam put his head back on the wall that he was leaning on. He knew all this. It was just harder than he realized. Most of the pack would understand, all but one. That was the one he was worried about. But it was only a matter of time before they found out.

"I know, Billy, I know."

Then he heard a noise from the hallway and turned his head to see Bella standing there looking at him. Charlie jumped up and grabbed her in a hug breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Bella! Your up. How are you feeling?" She pushed him away and cleared her throat.

"Kinda like shit." Her voice was raspy from the change.

"So, Bella, how do you feel about becoming an official member of the pack?" Billy was the only one that seemed cheerful. Charlie looked like someone had just run over his dog. And Sam, well, he felt like shit.

"A pack. Well," She sat down at the table carefully avoiding Sam's gaze. "It's...different. I don't really know what else to say."

She looked back at Billy. "Why do I have to be here?"

She had asked Billy but Sam decided to answer. He cleared his throat, "Well, you need to gain control. Most of the boys did stay here when they first changed. They couldn't go home where they might lose control and hurt their parents or siblings. Now, you... I don't know if you'll be able to go back to Charlie's."

She jumped up trembling. "Why?" He threw a glance at Charlie who was still standing there, then at Billy who grabbed Charlie and pulled him back.

"Breath, Bella. Deep breaths." He told her, while he still didn't move. She didn't like him much, so he didn't want to set her off by coming at her. He watched while she took deep breaths. Her trembling was contained to her clenched hands when he started to talk again.

"Charlie lives in Forks. That's a good 15 minute drive. A lone wolf is an easy target for rogue vampires. No pack around to protect you. By the time the pack reached the border of La Push, you would be dead. It's safer for you to be closer to the pack."

He watched as she slumped back down in the chair. She had realized and surrendered to defeat. Knowing it was a lost cause. Now he needed to decide what to do with the school situation. He could probably sent one of the boys with her for a couple days to see if she could control herself around the leeches. Embry would be a good choice, since he was pretty even tempered. Jacob was too. But he had too much of a close bond with her. He didn't imprint on her, so there was no need for him to be around her more than necessarily. Paul wasn't that good at controlling his temper and Jared wouldn't want to be away from Kim. Sam couldn't go because he had just dropped out the beginning of this year. He really didn't see any reason for him to go to school. Then it hit him. He _could_ go. He would just tell them that he was thinking about re registering, but didn't want the gossip of his own high school. The only problem was the grade difference. He was a senior. The only other juniors were Paul and Jared. So Embry was out of the picture. It was up to Sam and Paul to see to her control. He might be able to get in a couple of her classes, but maybe not. It didn't matter Paul would be there.

"I'm going to school with you." Sam blurted out. Bella and Charlie had a shocked look on their faces. Billy just looked smug. Sam shot the latter a glare and turned back to explain to the other two.

"If you insist on going to Forks High instead of La Push, then we need to make sure you can control yourself around the leeches there. It is simple deduction. The only other juniors are Paul and Jared. Jared would never leave Kim. Even for a couple days. That leaves Paul. He has the worst temper of all. He needs someone there to control _him. _Therefor, me."

"Why not Jacob? He's second isn't he?" Bella asked.

"Because Jacob is only a sophomore, and I don't have anything better to do."

"What are you going to tell the school? You can't just follow me around."

"Paul is thinking of transferring, and I might go back to school."

Bella folded her arms over her chest and huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After a week, Sam deemed Bella fit for school. Which was why she was walking into school today, flanked by two Quileutes. She had a permanent scowl on her face. The past week had been rough. Sam was relentless. Making her phase about 20 times a day. The only one's who weren't phasing were Jared and Sam. Jacob has been ignoring her again since the first time he had phased with her. She had no clue why. So when the first person she seen when she walked into the lunch room was Edward, she wanted to take a chunk out of him. It might have happened if Sam and Paul hadn't each grabbed an arm and pulled her towards an open table.

Sam pushed her down and glared at her. "Sit. And don't move." She glared back. "I'm not your dog. I don't have to obey simple commands like one." Paul laughed. Sam just rolled his eye's and walked to the lunch line.

"You know, you actually do have to obey him. None of us have a choice, except Jacob. But that's only if he steps up and takes his place as Alpha." Paul told her while he glared at the Cullens table. Meanwhile, the Cullens were all just staring at them in shock. Bella ignored the Cullen table. She really didn't enjoy the smell much. It gave her a headache, which made her even more irritable.

"What do you mean?" She asked Paul.

"His great-grandfather was Alpha of the last pack. That makes him technically Alpha. But Sam changed first, and when he asked Jacob if he wanted it, Jake said no."

Bella just stared at him for a minute, "But _why_?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he give up a position like that? He could be his own boss. No one telling him what to do. All that power. That's...wow."

Paul turned to look at her. "Bella, I don't think you understand. The Alpha is actually Chief of the whole tribe, not just of the pack. The Elder's look to him to give them advice. It's not just about power either. He has a responsibility to his people, and his pack. If he makes one bad choice, especially when fighting those bloodsuckers, people could die. Jacob doesn't want that. He doesn't want to take away people's free will. He might not like Sam right now, but he trusts his judgment."

She sat silent for a minute before a tray of food appeared in front of her. She looked up and seen Sam sitting across from her. "Thank you." She mumbled before eating. She refused to eat like a pack of wolves. She might be one, but she still had some dignity.

"So, what were you talking about?" Sam asked with a grin.

Bella just mumbled, "Like you don't know."

Sam grinned and took a bite of pizza, "You know, Bella. I think you might need an attitude adjustment."

She growled at him and picked at her food. There was so much that happened over the past week. She started thinking about all the information she had gotten. Most of it made sense. That there was an Alpha, and all that ancestor stuff. Then there was her dad. She had asked Sam if there was any way that Charlie was Quileute, but he just shook his head. They had ever Quileute descendant listed and Sam had a copy. They had no idea where Bella or Embry got the gene from. There was one thing that had her confused though.

"Hey guys?" They both looked up at her. "Jake said something that I didn't understand what it was and at the time, that was the last thing on my mind. But it's been bugging me."

"What?" They both had asked at the same time causing Bella to grin.

"What's imprinting?" A couple things happened at once and Bella had no clue in what order. As soon as the question was out of her mouth, Sam choked on his food, Paul went to pat him on the back, Edward jumped up knocking his chair over and Jasper and Emmet jumped on him to keep him in place. Rosalie just looked smug and Alice confused. Paul looked like he was going to phase and jump the Cullens and Sam just looked sick, if that was possible.

"Well?" She asked. Sam just glared at Paul, so Bella sighed and reached over grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt and pulled him back down in his chair. She kept her hand there, so he couldn't move. Sam sighed and pushed his tray away from him and leaned back in his chair. He glanced over his shoulder to see Emmet and Jasper escorting Edward who was throwing glares at the table that Sam, Paul and Bella sat at.

"It's like love at first sight, but stronger. It's how we find our mates. When we see her, it's like nothing exists but her. Like it's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore, it's her. You would do anything to make her happy. Your her protector. You would be whatever she needs you to be. Whether it's a brother, a friend, or a lover. If a wolf is away from his imprint it physically hurts. He is constantly wondering if they are safe, or happy, or if something is wrong."

Paul was looking out the window at whatever he found interesting, and Sam still looked like he wanted to be sick. Bella thought about it for a minute before saying anything.

"So, who all imprinted?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply when the bell rang. He jumped up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her next class with her grumbling and Paul laughing. It all stopped when they walked through the door of Biology. Sam leaned down to her ear, "You didn't tell me you had a class with a leech."

She grinned and pulled her arm from his grip. "You never asked. But if your too scared to be here I understand."

Sam growled. Paul snorted, "I'm not scared."

Bella just rolled her eye's and went to her seat. She cringed when she sat down and smelled Edward. It smelled like bleach. She was sure she would pass out from the smell by the end of the class. Sam glared at her and walked to the class he was supposed to sit in on, and Paul grabbed a chair and sat behind her next to a window.

"So, how do you like being a dog?" Edward asked her. He looked like he was holding his breath.

"How do you like being a bloodsucker?" She shot back. She heard snort from behind her.

"I see. All of a sudden you find my kind offensive?"

"It's not that. It's the fact that you knew and didn't say anything. I have no problem with your family except, maybe your smell. It's giving me a migraine."

Edward laughed. "I couldn't. Not with the treaty. You weren't a wolf yet, and if I told you, it would have broken it."

"I have a question. How did you know? I mean, how did you know what I was, when I even didn't"

"Well, for one. Your smell. When you first walked past me that first day in the cafeteria, it was the sweetest scent I had ever smelled. My father called it La tua catante. It means blood singer in Italian. Your blood sings to me. At least it did. The second day in biology, the scent came and then disappeared. It would range from your normal scent to that of a dog's. We figured it out when we took you to the mall. At first we thought it was just from you hanging out with them dogs, but then we figured out you were actually half Quileute."

"Well, thanks for the heads up. Wait, you said half? Does that mean you know who my father really is?"

Edward frowned and looked the other way, "It's not my place to say. You will find out in time."

Of course the teacher took that time to walk in and stop the conversation. After biology, gym sucked. Paul and Sam were both there and kept on laughing at her when she would trip over her own feet.

* * *

As soon as Bella got in the truck, she launched into anther round of questions. Sam had no where to go, he had to answer and Paul was in the bed of the truck so he couldn't help.

"So, who all imprinted?" She asked again once they got on the road and headed towards La Push.

"Jared imprinted on Kim." Sam said not taking his eye's off the road.

"Is that all? I mean there are six of us. There has to be someone else."

"There is, but he hasn't told her yet."

"But Jared hasn't told Kim yet and we all know about that. Why haven't we met her, and who was it that imprinted?"

Sam threw Bella a look and then grinned. "Why all the questions about imprinting, Bella?" She tensed up, then shrugged. "No reason, just curious."

"Uh-huh" He knew why. She didn't know it herself, but he knew. It's the reason why all the boys have been avoiding her. The reason Jacob has been pissed off for the whole week. "So, Bella, have you imprinted?"

She tensed even more and looked out the window. He could hear Paul cracking up in the back. He knew who it was. Paul was the one that told Sam. Maybe Sam _should _phase tonight. "Bella, you haven't answered my question."

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Yes, you do." Sam said as he pulled into his drive way and parked the car.

Bella turned around and glared at him, "No, Sam, I don't. Now just drop it." She jumped out of the truck and started running for the house. The rest of the boys were already there sitting on the porch watching the show. If she went into that house, she would phase and rip it apart.

"Stop, Bella." He ordered.

He watched as she froze and turned back to him. She squeezed her eye's shut then opened them. She turned and continued to walk to the house. He froze. What the hell was that? The rest of the pack were standing now.

"Bella, I said stop." Nothing, she kept walking. She turned and looked at him before she stepped through the door saying two words, "Make me." It contained the double timbre of the Alpha making Sam freeze and tremble from his Alpha trying to take the challenge from her, and the rest of the boys cringe. The boys all turned and looked at him. There was no way. No fucking way.

"Shit."

"Sam, why didn't she obey?" Jacob asked in a shaky voice.

"She doesn't have to." Sam whispered.

"What do you mean she doesn't have too! Your the freaking Alpha, even I have to, and I'm the heir!"

"No, your not."

That stopped Jacob short. "What?" Sam walked up to the porch and sat on the step. This wasn't good. There couldn't be two packs.

"Sam?" Embry asked.

"She took her place as Alpha. She probably didn't and doesn't even realize what she did."

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no way in hell that she can be Alpha. You are, and if it wasn't you, then I would be."

"There is a way. Technically, you don't have to listen to her, your still my pack. But you won't be able to hear her in wolf form. Alpha's can only talk to Alpha's. Right now, she is a pack of one. But we will all feel her double timbre, because by blood she is higher than all of us. This is not good." Sam said.

"But, that's not possible. The only way she could be above me was if..."

"Yeah, if she was your sister. Your _older_ sister. There for, _she_ is heir."

Jacob froze then took off toward the woods phasing along the way.

This wasn't good at all.

* * *

**A/N: You all wanted it. There you go. Bella is Jacob's older sister. So she is the Alpha by blood. It will be explained how she did it in the next chapter. She really didn't do it on purpose. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella sat in her room shaking. Not from anger but from fear. What had she done? She had left the pack. She was Alpha. It didn't make sense. She just remembered being really mad, and wishing that she was the Alpha so she didn't have to take order's anymore. Then she felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders and this power in her. She was so mad. She had come in to her room and over heard the conversation. Billy was her father. Jacob her brother. This was what her mother had been hiding. This was why she was taken from here and not allowed to visit. Billy had cheated on Sarah with her mother.

She jumped up and climbed out the window. She quickly stripped and phased. Then she ran. She didn't stop till she came to a little red wooden house. There sitting on the front porch was Billy. She phased back to human behind the house and dressed herself. She walked up to Billy.

"Why?" Was all she said knowing he would know what she was talking about. He sighed and opened the door wheeling himself in the house.

"Come in. This might take awhile." She nodded and followed. He wheeled over next to his reclining chair and with a groan sat down in the recliner. Bella sat on the couch opposite facing him.

"You must understand Bella, that I was young. I had gotten married and Sarah became pregnant with twins not too soon after. Your mother was best friends with Sarah. She was always at the house. The girls had just turned one. It was like all of a sudden it all crashed around me. I was married and had twins and I wasn't even married for two years. I freaked out." He looked out his window and continued. "I'm not going to go into too many details, but I was at a bonfire with Charlie. Renee was there. We were drinking and one thing led to another. She came to me about two months later and told me she was pregnant. I told Charlie and he said he would take care of it. A month later, him and Renee were getting married. When you were born, we all were thankful that you had your mother's complexion. Charlie officially adopted you."He looked back at me. "You shouldn't have phased. We had no idea. By the time you had started to show symptoms it was already to late. Charlie was planning on telling you soon. He wanted you to know that you could pass the gene to any children you have."

"Billy, you should have said something. Then I might not have..." Bella put her hands over her face. She never cried. Not really.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Billy, I messed up. I messed up sooo bad."

"What happened Bella?"

She looked out the window this time, "Sam was teasing me, and I got pissed. I tried to go in the house, but he used that Alpha thing with me to stop. Oh, Billy, I was so mad. I just remember wishing that if there was any way for me to be Alpha, that I would take it. Then it was like all these chains fell from me, and I was free to go. He told me to stop again, but I just ignored him and told him to make me. I think I seen the whole pack cringe. Then I just walked into the house. I heard them talking outside. They figured out the only way that I could take over Alpha was if I was your daughter. Jacob took off. Oh, Billy, I don't know what to do! I can't be Alpha, I just phased a week ago. I have no clue what I'm doing!" Bella broke down crying. Billy got up and walked as best he could over to her and pulled her up in his lap. He rocked her back and forth till she fell asleep then he layed her on the couch and got in his wheelchair. He knew there was only one person that could fix this and damn if he didn't want to call, but he had to, for Bella. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"She's over here. Come alone."

Billy hung up and waited. He never heard a car pull up, but then again the person didn't need a car. The door flew open and the person's gaze swept the room till it rested on Bella. He sighed and walked over to her and picked her up. She curled up in her sleep against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm taking her home. The rest of the pack is off looking for Jacob. They won't be back till I call them."

Billy nodded at him and watched him leave. It was for the best. He wished it wouldn't have happened this way, but at least it was out in the open now. He had to call Charlie. He dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hello"

"Charlie, she knows."

Billy heard the phone click off. So he waited. Not even thirty minutes later, he heard the police cruiser pull up. Charlie walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"What happened?"

"She accidentally, took over the Alpha position." Billy said like it was no big thing.

"She what?!"

"Charlie, she didn't mean too. You know how she always had problems dealing with someone telling her what to do. Well, she found a way out of it."

"But, if that was the case, then why can't anyone do it? You know, just leave the pack, and be your own boss."

"It's not that simple. You can't be a pack of one. There are rules. A _regular_ wolf can't be with out an Alpha. There is no way for a wolf to be pack less. The magic that we have doesn't allow it. If a wolf leaves one pack, they have to choose another. It's too dangerous to be by themselves. Only and Alpha can be by themselves. Therefor only Bella or Jake could have done it. I know Jake has sometimes wished he was Alpha, but his subconscious knew he didn't mean it. You have to actually mean it. You have to _want_ to take you rightful place. Bella didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that the feeling was there. That there was a way. So she did it. Right now she can give order's to the whole pack, and they will feel it, but since Sam is technically still their leader, they don't have to listen. But, the thing is, there is a reason, there shouldn't be two packs."

"Why?" Charlie's voice was a little shaky.

"It's dangerous for two Alpha's to be so close together. Their instincts clash. Neither wanting to take orders from the other. Bella's will over ride Sam's, but it will end up in a fight. A fight to the death. Unless one or the other step down."

"Where is Bella now?"

Billy inhaled a breath and braced himself for the storm that was sure to come from Charlie. "She's at Sam's."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: I have posted a poll for my next story. I am already doing all the wolves imprint stories, but on the side, I like something to take my mind off them. So for fun, I like to pair Bella with other wolves. Sooooo, take my poll and tell me who you want her paired with for the next story. And I'm adding another one in 2 weeks to see if anyone wants her to be a wolf for that one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam carried Bella back to his house and layed her down in the guest room. Well, it was actually her room now. He backed up against the opposite wall from the bed and slid to the floor. What the hell was he going to do now? Would she want to step down? Would she want him to step down? Should he? She was only a week into this life. But then again, he managed by himself, and look where he was. He heard someone come into the house and smelled that it was Jacob. He looked up as Jake walked in the bedroom door and stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should have known. Now that I _do_ know. Everything makes sense. Bella was always at our house. My dad always treated her like his daughter. Both him and Charlie constantly told me not to get attached too her. I should have figured it out."

"It's not your fault, Jake."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see what she wants to do. If she wants to keep the Alpha position, then I'll step down."

"Sam...are you sure? I mean, you are the Alpha. It's who you are. We all see it. Yeah, it might be in Bella and my blood, but _you _and you alone have made this pack what it is. You are a leader, it should be yours."

"I have to give her the choice, Jacob. Just like I gave you."

"That's bullshit, Sam. If it was anyone else you would refuse till they were properly trained."

"Leave, Jacob."

"Fine, Sam. But mark my words, if you step down, this pack will fall apart."

Jacob slammed the bedroom door and left the house. Sam sighed and let his head fall against the wall. Why did this shit always fall on him?

Bella awoke hearing voices. She heard Sam arguing with Jacob. Then she remembered what all had happened earlier. She turned her head to see Sam against the wall opposite from her.

"You know, if you stay like that, you'll get a creek in your neck."

Sam ignored her and said, "How you feeling? You had quite a shock today."

"Better than I was before I fell asleep. It will take some getting used to. To think that Billy is my father, it's weird. I always thought he was some pervert that like staring at me."

Sam let out a laugh that surprised both of them. Bella just stared at him. She knew what she had to do. She wasn't ready to lead. Even if she was, she was the only female in a pack of all males. Men had a problem with taking orders from women. She counted these boys as her brothers, her equals. An Alpha was supposed to be a strong fighter, a born leader. No matter who she tried to fool, she was not a leader or a fighter. She was just a scared little girl, who was trying to keep everyone at an arms length so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I'll step down. I don't want it."

Sam's head shot up and he narrowed his eye's at her. "Why?"

"Because I was just mad. I don't like being controlled. There was a little voice in the back of my head and I had a feeling and I just followed it. I never meant for this to happen."

"Bella, if you want to be Alpha, I will step down."

"No, Sam. This is your pack. If not yours then Jacobs. I didn't grow up here. I know nothing of your traditions. I've already thought this through, and I'm stepping down. Your Alpha."

Bella felt the link form around her as she thought the words, before saying them. It was the same feeling that she had become accustomed to during this past week. The feeling that someone else was in control. It was oddly comforting.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I told you. I don't want it. Face it, Sam. I would be a terrible leader. I have a horrible temper. I have no patience for anything. How would I lead a pack of wolves."

"I would be there. I would train you."

It was her time to raise her head and look at him. She scooted up till her back was leaning up against the wall.

"Why?"

"Because it's in your blood. You deserve the right to lead the pack."

"I don't want it, Sam. End of discussion."

"Fine. But you are now second in command. Jacob is in third. As soon as your feeling up to it, I'll call a pack meeting to enforce the new order's."

"I'm sure Jake will be very happy about that." Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he will be too."

They sat there in a comfortable silence till Bella's jumped. Sam looked at her with a curious expression. She blushed and pulled a cell phone out of her back pocket. The ID said Edward.

"What the hell does he want?" She said before opening the phone.

"What?"

"Bella?"

"Who the hell else would it be? The tooth fairy? But you wouldn't need her now would you, leech?"

"I'm not calling to argue. We have a problem."

"I know you guys have problems. You live off blood for pete's sake."

Sam was trying to hold in his laugh, making him look like he was having a seizure. Bella was trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Bella." He said exasperated. "Did your pack happen to kill a leech a couple months ago?"

She straightened up immediately. Sam stopped laughing.

"Why?"

"A pair of human drinker's where just here and wanted our help to take out your pack. Carlisle told them about the treaty and said that we wouldn't help them. I just wanted to make sure your on red alert."

As if the timing was anymore perfect, a howl rang out in the woods behind the house, making Sam and her jump up.

"I'm sorry got to go."

She hung up quickly and followed Sam, sprinting for the door. They made it to the edge of the woods, phasing along the way, not even bothering with their clothes. Immediately thoughts of their pack mates filled their heads.

_Bella! Your back!_

_Yes, Embry. I am. Who alls here?_

_Everyone but Jake._

Sam stopped for a min, sitting back on his haunches and let out a mandatory pack call. Then he started running again.

_Fill us in now. Jacob can catch up later._

_We smelled leech, so we went to look and found this._ A mental image filled their minds. It was a camping site. A family of four was drained and left there. Growls filled the air. They felt the shimmer as someone else phased and Jacob's thoughts filled their heads.

_Nice of you to join us, Jacob._

_Who called?_

_I did. Problem, Jacob?_

_Your still...Alpha? How?_

_I stepped down._

_Bella? Why?_

She replayed her thought process and the conversation between her and Sam. Silence filled the air as they all took in the information.

_We would have listened to you, Bella._

_I know, Embry. You would have had too. But that was not the point. I am simply not Alpha material. Sam **knows** that. I just can't understand his thought process, and why he would want to step down._

_We can guess._ Grumbled Jacob.

_Shut it, Jacob. Now is not the time. We have a scent to follow._

They all gathered around the decimated campsite, whining as the smell hurt their nose.

_Follow it. Let's move out._

They followed the scent northwest where it crossed the border onto Cullen territory.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why can't they stay in one spot._

_Guys?_

_They just had to cross. Now we have nothing._

_Guys?_

_Damn it. Why couldn't we have gotten here sooner?_

_SHUT UP AND LISTEN!_

Everyone quit thinking and turned their attention to Bella. Sam tried to hide his smirk.

_I can get permission._

_What?! How? There is no way, they're going to let you on their property._

_Yes they will._

_Why?_

Bella smirked and lifted her lip in a snarl like smile, _Because, I have a feeling that Edward Cullen has a little crush on me._

Two snarls cut through the air and she threw a look at the owners of said snarls. Sam and Jacob bowed their heads looking sheepish if possible in wolf form.

_Awesome._

_There's one problem. I kinda left my cell phone and clothes in front of Sam's. I'm going to have to go onto their property in wolf form._

_Your not going alone._

_Really? And why is that, Sam?_

_I'm not letting a member of my pack to go onto enemy territory alone. Someone has to go with you._

_Fine. Jacob. _

Sam grumbled. Then said, _Why not someone else?_

_Because you are the Alpha. You have to stay here with the pack. If something were to happen to you, I do not want to be stuck with a bunch of hormonal teenage werewolves. Jacob is the next best fighter._

_Fine. Go. But if your not back in 30 minutes, we come after you._

_K. Um, anyone have a shirt I could borrow?_

Embry threw her a shirt that was attached to his leg. She grabbed it in her mouth and her and Jacob took off across the line. They came to the edge of the clearing that led to their house and phased back. The Cullen family waited for them in front of their house. Bella smiled.

"We come in peace." Instead of Carlisle answering it was Edward.

"Very funny. Must you be so sarcastic all the time? What do you want?"

"Watch it leech." Jacob growled. Bella put a hand on his chest to hold him off and let him know that now was not the time. He shot her a glare that clearly said he didn't like being told what to do by her. So she rolled her eye's.

"We have come to ask your permission to come onto your territory to track the two vampires that killed a family of four."

"Seems to me, your already on our territory. A little too late if you ask me."

"Edward, be nice." Esme told him. Carlisle rolled his eyes at his son and stepped forward.

"We have been told a lot about you, Bella. Yours and Jacob's great-grandfather was a very honorable man. You have shown through your friendship to my children, despite being what you are, that you too are just as honorable. If it was anyone else, who asked, I would say no. But since you have shown nothing but kindness, you have my permission. For as long as it takes to track them. Just make sure your pack knows that we mean no harm and for them not to attack us."

"Thank you, Carlisle. If you ever need a favor, we owe you one. We'll get started right away."

Bella and Jacob went back to the woods and phased. She let the conversation play through her head for her pack. Sam started to give directions to them on who was going after what scent. Jacob just kept throwing her glares till finally she skidded to a stop and growled at him.

_Do you have something to say, Jacob?_

_Do you know what you just did?_

_Yes, I got permission to cross their land._

_You promised them a favor._

_Yes, Jacob. They gave us a favor, so in good faith, I owe them one. It shows trust._

_In good faith. Ha. That's rich. Their vampires. They don't have faith._

_Jacob, enough. They have been nothing but nice to me. They have managed to live a different lifestyle from that of other vampires. I think that shows something. To the best of our knowledge they have never had a slip while under our treaty. So, I don't want to hear about it. Understood?_

Jacob heard the command in her voice. He growled and pushed to run faster. She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She had a feeling Jacob wasn't just mad at being pushed down a notch on the totem pole. There was also more to finding out that she was his sister also. She just had to find out what. What had Jacob in such a bad mood? He has been in one since the first time she phased with him. It was niggling in the back of her mind, but she just couldn't grab it.

* * *

**A/N: New wolf it will be for my new side story. Thank you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been hours since they started tracking the leeches. And they still hadn't found anything. She also had school in a couple of hours.

_This is stupid. We've been at it for hours and we haven't found anything yet._

_Guys, she's right. We'll go home, and try again tonight._

They all raced back to their homes. Bella plopped on the couch as soon as she walked through the door. Sam sat next to her and turned on the TV. He changed it to the news and there was nothing on there that wasn't usually on there. With in 2 minutes Bella fell asleep.

She woke up first noticing that she was extremely warm. The second thing she noticed was that she was hearing whispers. Or what they thought were whispers. She opened her eye's to see the whole pack plus Kim standing over her smiling.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Bella growled. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at whatever she was sleeping on. Bella looked down and jumped up with a squeal. Somehow after she had fell asleep, so did Sam. She had been curled up almost on top of him and had found it very comfortable. Her face turned beet red and she ran to her room and slammed the door. She heard very loud laughter. She thought she also heard a door slam.

Bella grabbed her clothes and realized she hadn't had a shower in three days. She also realized that if the pack was here, she had missed school. Damn. She went and took a shower. When she was done she walked back out in the living room. Sam was awake and sitting on the couch. The boys had spread themselves out and they all turned to smirk at her when she walked in. Her face turned red and she growled.

"I suggest you wipe those smirks off your face before I do it for you."

She slammed out of the house and ran into the woods to phase. She really didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out. There was something bothering her and she couldn't figure it out with the pack around. She ran till she came upon a meadow. She phased back and put on her clothes. There was a faint leech scent here that had her raising her eyebrow. Edward Cullen was here. That's interesting. She layed down in the middle of the meadow and put her arms behind her head and stared up at the clouds.

She thought about how turned around her life was now a days. So many things had happened. From her finding out she was a werewolf, to finding out Billy was her father. She thought back to the conversation that prompted her to take on the Alpha position. She _had_ imprinted. But she wasn't sure he had. She was pretty sure all the boys knew, what with all the innuendo's they threw at her. She was pretty sure _he_ knew it too. But he had done nothing to show her that he did. If anything he avoided her. Then there was Jake. Maybe that's why he was mad at her. It made sense. Jacob was pissed because she had imprinted and it wasn't on him. Then he finds out she is his sister. Wow. What a messed up life.

She heard the something moving through the air and recognized the scent. It wasn't human. She grimaced, then called out.

"You might as well come out I know your there."

"Your in my meadow."

Bella looked up at him and grinned. "I didn't see your name anywhere? Any way it's neutral territory." She sat up and patted the ground next to her. They both wrinkled their noses when he sat next to her.

"So, how's life?" She asked as she scanned the forest.

"Fine. So Billy Black is your father?" She turned to look at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, some of us when we're changed bring over our strongest human traits. I was always good at reading people. So now, I can read minds. All except yours. Though it's weird, I can hear you think through the pack mind, but it's like an echo. Your pack mind is amazing. It's so complex. It's also like a soap opera. So many wolves thinking for themselves, but also together."

"Yeah, you can get a big headache real quick."

"I can imagine. So, you want to tell me about it?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. There was something about Edward, that made her think that if she had never turned into a wolf, they might have gotten together. But of coarse it was impossible now. They could barely stand each other's scent. She looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, from what I caught in Jacob's mind, you can't get away from it. It's destiny. The bond is too strong to ignore."

"I know that, Edward. But I just don't know what to do about it. I know what I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Bella, he'd be an idiot not to."

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a howl. She jumped to her feet and smelled the air. She couldn't really smell anything with Edward next to her. She looked at him still sitting. He looked defeated.

"Go. Your pack needs you."

She nodded her head and ran for the woods, taking her shirt off along the way. As soon as she hit the woods she shimmied out of her pants and tied them to her ankle and started running again, phasing along the way.

_What happened?_

_Leech. I caught a scent from one of the one's from the other night. He's holed up in a tree right now._

_Is everyone here?_

_No, Sam, Jacob, and Paul are missing._

Bella sent up another howl, then continued running. She found Embry and Jared under a tree. She smelled the leech and looked up. There he was smiling at her. He had long blond hair and crimson red eye's.

_We need to knock him down._

_No shit, what do you suggest._

_I'm going up there._

_No your not and that's an order!_

_Sam, be reasonable. I'm the smallest here. I can climb the tree next to him and knock him out._

She quickly phased so he couldn't send an order. She realized she was naked, but at the time really didn't care. The leech watched her careful as she climbed the tree next to him. She could hear the rest of the pack on it's way. She heard a howl that made her cringe with it's power. The leech watched her with a curiosity. Like he really didn't know what to make of her.

"You know, Victoria isn't going to be too happy. She thought for sure that she would get to kill you. But look, your the enemy now. It's no fun anymore."

"Depends on your definition of fun. I for one, am having a blast."

She seen the rest of the pack come out of the woods and used the moment that the leech was distracted to launch herself at him. They flew to the ground with enough force to make an indentation and knock the breath out of her. She was dazed for a second and realized that the leech was going for her neck. She shoved him off in time for Sam to pounce on him ripping his head off. She fell back on the ground with a thump. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head while still laying there.

She seen a shadow move over her and tilted her head back to see an upside down Sam. He let out a growl that would have made a human pee their pants. It just made her grin.

"I told you it would work."

Sam growled again them phased to human. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at her. She really didn't hear anything after he phased. There he stood in all his glory. Naked. Bella turned beet red and tried to turn her head, but it seemed that the ability to move had left her along with her mind.

She heard someone clear their throat and she was able to move her head to see the pack in their human forms, dressed in pants looking at them. She jumped up and looked around.

"It worked didn't it. You have nothing to be mad about."

The naked Sam just stood there shaking. "Nothing to be mad about?! You could have gotten killed!"

"Sam, maybe you should calm down." Jared said. Sam just ignored him and took a step towards Bella.

Sam clenched his teeth and growled, "You will do nothing till I say so."

"You are not going to tell me what to do. I did as I saw best."

"I will tell you what I want, damn it."

"Sam." Jacob called to him. Sam ignored him too and took another step.

"You don't own me. Just because your the Alpha, doesn't give you the right to be pissed. He's dead. No one's hurt. Deal with it!"

Sam roared and exploded while lunged at her. She tried to duck out of the way, but he had caught her off guard. She felt pain as his paw connected with the right side of her face and his claws raked down her arm. Then she smelled blood and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long. I sorta got depressed with Twilight for now. I will try to finish this story though. I have like 5 chapters typed up and just need to edit them. Sorry it's going so slow.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Jacob and the boys stood there stunned for a minute before he snapped out of it and ran to Bella. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it to her face. It would heal, but in the meantime, he needed to slow the bleeding. He picked her up and the boys followed him to Sam's house. Sam had fled to the woods. He layed her down on the bed and ran to get some gauze He wrapped her arm and put some gauze on the side of her face. The cuts were deep enough to take a day to heal and then another day to disappear. He heard the rest of the pack come in the room.

"I never thought Sam would have it in him." Jared whispered.

"If she had been human....." Embry trailed off. They were all thinking the same thing. If Bella had been human, she might not have survived. If she did, then she would be forever scarred. A constant reminder of the consequence of running with wolves.

"What....." Bella croaked and tried to open her eye's. Only one would open. The other was covered with gauze

"Sshh. Rest, Bella. In a couple days you'll be fine." Jacob told her. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down. Her free eye scanned the room, then rested on Jacob.

"Sam?" She whispered. Jacob clenched his eyes shut at her question. He opened them and shook his head. He got up and left the room. He needed to go tear into that ass. He _knows_ better than to lose his temper. If Bella had been human....he didn't even want to think about it. He ran to the woods and phased.

_SAM! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND DEAL WITH WHAT YOU DID! _He could see the agony in Sam's thoughts. They didn't make much sense. It occurred to him, that Sam had given over to his wolf instincts. He was thinking in wolf.

_Sam, she needs you. _Jacob whispered in his thoughts. A pain like nothing he had ever felt before washed over him. He fell to the ground and whimpered. The pain coming from Sam, felt like he was getting ripped apart from the inside out. He couldn't take it. Jacob had to phase back. He ran back to the house. He had to find some way of getting through to the Alpha.

"Paul and Jared, I need you to go find Sam and drag his ass back here. Be careful when you phase, he's not in his right mind right now. He will more likely attack. Embry, you go too. I need to stay here and make sure Bella is ok."

The boys all ran outside phasing as they hit the woods. The all paused for a moment, then kept on running. Jacob went back to the house and sat on the floor in front of Bella's bedroom door.

Jacob woke up trying to remember why he woke up. He knew he heard something, but he didn't know what. He stood up and peaked in Bella's room. She was still sleeping. He took off the bandages and seen that the cuts had closed, but were still scarred. It would still be another day or so till the scars went away. He heard the noise again and turned his head towards the door. There was Sam standing in the doorway looking like he was dead. His clothes were torn. He had sticks and leaves stuck in his matted hair. He was covered with mud head to toe. Jacob didn't care. He let out a feral growl and lunged across the room. He slammed Sam against the wall of the hallway cracking and indenting it.

"You see that, Sam? You see what you did? You better be thanking God right now that she wasn't human. She will recover, no thanks to you. Do you know the worst part?" Jacob growled while he held Sam up by his throat. Sam had his head bowed as much as he could, refusing to look Jacob in the eyes.

"The worst part, Sam, is that she called for you. She called for you, and you weren't even there. You did this, then took off to wallow in your misery. Letting her deal with the pain for herself. You think you were hurting? Think of how she felt. You did this to her, then abandoned her." Jacob backed up and looked back at Sam.

"I looked up to you. You are our Alpha. We respected you. But now,..... now you just disgust me." Jacob walked down the hallway and left the house.

Bella woke up to a massive headache. She groaned and layed her arm across her eyes to block the sun. She heard an intake of breath and squinted to see who it was. There sitting on the edge of the bed was Sam. He looked horrible. He had his head in his hands and his shoulder's were shaking. Bella felt her heart twist in her chest. She slowly sat up, wincing slightly at her sore muscles. She leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her. His eye's were rimmed in red.

"Sam?" She said.

He shook his head and turned away from her. She put her head down and got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Four claw marks ran from her hairline of the right side of her face down to the tips of her fingers. She looked closer. They were faded to a little lighter than her skin tone, and weren't even puckered anymore like a new wound would be. They looked like she had had them for a few years, instead of a day. Her eye and mouth was pulled down a little by them, but she could almost see her face trying to return to normal. By the next day, they would be all but gone and it would look like nothing was ever wrong. She sighed and walked back in the bedroom to find Sam hadn't moved.

Bella walked over to him and sat on the floor in front of him and stared at him. After about five minutes, he lifted his head.

"How can you stand to be in the same room as me?" He asked her. She put her hand on his arm.

"You didn't mean it. The scars will be gone by tomorrow, so no harm done. Everyone loses it sometimes. I mean, at least you didn't accidentally leave the pack. I have done worse."

"Bella, I attacked you. Yet, you sit there like you just got a paper cut. You have been unconscious for a day and a half."

"Sam. I told you. I'm not mad. You said before, that we lose it when we get mad. If anything, it's my fault for pushing you. I should have been more careful."

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

"Just spit it out, Sam"

Bella, I..I......" Sam was interrupted by a piercing howl. Bella laughed.

"I am always interrupted from serious talks by them. Come on let's go see what they want."

Sam nodded and followed her out of the house. There standing on the edge of the woods, were five wolves. Jacob was missing though. But that wasn't what shocked Bella. Where the hell did the other two wolves come from? She glanced at Sam and seen that he was looking also.

"Bella, I will deal with this. I don't want you phasing till tomorrow. Just stay here." She nodded and watched Sam walk off to the woods to phase. She was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She went inside and answered it.

"Hello, this is the Uley residence. Bella speaking."

"Bella? Oh, God. This is Charlie. I need you to tell the pack. Harry has been taking to the hospital. He had a heart attack."

"Harry? As in Harry Clearwater? What happened?"

"I don't know the details, but Sam needs to be there."

"Ok, dad, I'll get on it."

Bella hung up the phone and ran outside to see Sam was still in wolf form explaining things to the two new wolves.

"Sam!"

She yelled. He turned his head to look at her.

"It's Harry. We have to go. He's in the hospital"

She noticed two of the wolves turned to look at her. One was smaller than the rest of them. Smaller than her, even. It was grey with white streaks. The other one was a sandy color. Sam ran back to the woods and a second later came running out snapping his jean shorts.

"What happened?"

"Charlie just called. Harry had a heart attack."

She heard a howl and seen the small grey wolf running for the woods. Bella turned her eye's back to Sam, questioning him.

"That was Leah. Seth and Leah joined us today."

"Leah? Leah Clearwater? Wow. I don't know... just wow. That must be....difficult for you."

Sam didn't say anything just turned back to the boys still in wolf form.

"Paul and Jared, I need you to go after her since Jacob isn't here. Embry, Seth come with us."

Bella ran into the house and grabbed a hoodie. She didn't want her dad to see her face. It would make too many questions arise if one day she was scarred and the next she wasn't. She grabbed her purse too. She never really took it with her, but she wanted to use the cover up on the way. Charlie would understand when the scars weren't there anymore, but the rest of the hospital wouldn't.

Bella jumped in the front of the truck with Sam. Seth and Embry were in the back. They sped off to the hospital The only sound Sam made, was when she put cover up over her face. Even then it sounded like a whimper. She just glanced at him and growled. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. She knew she should be mad at him. But for some reason, she just couldn't. She knew why. She just wasn't ready to admit it. She wanted to deny. She wanted to run away. She didn't want someone to dictate her life. She wanted to make her own choices. It seems fate didn't like her. From the first time she woke up at Sam's house after her first phase, she knew something was different.

She had walked out in the kitchen and the world stopped. Time stopped. Nothing else mattered anymore. Only him. She knew she would fight it with all that she had in her. But she knew that in the end she wouldn't have a choice. She would give in, eventually. It seemed everyone knew but her. That didn't keep her from fighting though. She had tried to pick fights with him, thinking if she became mad enough she could hate him. But it didn't matter. Nothing she did, could make her hate him. It seemed he hated her though. Even though her world centered on him.

Bella had imprinted on Sam.

And there was nothing she could do to fight it.

Except, give in, and embrace it.

Didn't mean she would like it though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Bella pulled her hoodie on and put the hood over her head, covering it. It helped that she had long hair still. She hadn't gotten around to cutting it. She followed Seth, Embry, and Sam into the hospital. Bella seen Charlie holding Sue when she walked in. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm sooo sorry."

"It's ok, honey. How you doing? You look like you grew another 4 inches."

Bella ducked her head. She was well aware of her growth spurt. She was now a good 4 inches taller than Charlie. Still a foot shorter than the rest of the pack, but taller than most of the girls. Maybe she would talk to Billy into enrolling her in La Push High School. That way she could be with the rest of her pack.

"How you Sue?" Bella heard a husky voice come from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to find him standing very close.

"I'm doing the best I can. I don't see Leah, is she ok?"

Sam grimaced, "She...uh...took off when she heard the news."

Just as he said that Bella heard a very female voice come from behind them. There stood Leah Clearwater in all her glory. She looked every bit Quileute. From her long glossy black hair, to her golden russet skin. She had an exotic features. The way her hazel eye's tilted, the way her cheek bones were high. Her skin was flawless. Her body was slender, but not too slender. She had curves in all the right places. She looked fit and toned. She also looked at Sam like he was a bowl of milk she wanted to lap with her tongue. Bella felt the growl start in her chest.

Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrows. He then looked back at Leah.

"Leah, so glad you could grace us with your presence."

Leah walked past Sam, brushing up against him on her way to her mother, causing another growl from Bella. She felt someone elbow her and looked to see Embry smirking at her.

"Mum, have you heard about dad yet?" Leah asked her mother.

"No, honey, Oh...there he is now." They all turned and Bella nose got a whiff of bleach. Her hands started trembling.

"Leah and Seth, if you can't control yourself, leave now. I don't need you exposing us." Sam said quietly so only we could hear. Bella clenched her hands into fists. Carlisle Cullen walked into the room.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" Sue glanced at him and nodded her head. She held on tight to Leah and Charlie.

"I'm sorry, I did everything medically possible. But he suffered a massive heart attack. His heart was too scarred. He went into cardiac arrest and we weren't able to bring him back."

Sue let out a sob and slid to the floor. Leah and Seth put both their arms around her. Charlie stood there next to Billy. Embry looked pale. Jared and Paul were looking at the floor. Bella couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. So many people loved Harry. He wasn't even here to see how much he had affected them. She felt Sam's warm arms wrap around her and she turned into the embrace. She raised her eye's to Carlisle and mouthed a thank you to him. He gave her a small smile and nodded, then left.

After a few minutes, she pulled out of Sam's arms and looked at Paul, Jared and Embry. "Boys" She whispered to them. They looked at her. "You should get back to work. There are still people to protect." They nodded and left. She looked up at Sam. "Where's Jacob? He would want to know what is going on."

"He ran out. He's pissed at me right now. But everything he said was true."

"We'll talk later, but right now, we have to get things in order. I think Seth and Leah should be able to sit out from training and patrol till after the funeral. We have more than enough people."

Sam nodded, then cleared his throat. Everyone in the waiting room looked at him.

"Charlie, could you stay and make sure Sue has everything she needs?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Thank you. Billy, I'm sure Charlie will take you home. Bella and I have to go search for Jacob."

They were walking down the hall when a cold hand grabbed Bella's arm. She whirled around and her hood fell down revealing her face. Edward stood there staring at her. It took him a minute to get his bearings before he looked up at Sam and hissed at him.

"You did this, _dog_?"

"It was an accident." Sam told him. Bella pulled her arm out of Edwards grasp and backed up. Edward looked back down at Bella.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Edward. See, it will be gone by tomorrow morning." Edward nodded and looked like he was thinking, then he smiled.

"You know, Bella, if you wanted, I think we could make it work between us. I'm sure we would get used to the smell. And _I_ would never hurt you. _Accident_ or not."

Bella stood there with her mouth hanging open and Sam was besides her growling. Bella clothed her mouth and put her hand on Sam's chest to quiet him.

"I don't think so, Edward. It would never work."

"Well, you let me know if you change your mind." Then he was gone. Bella stood there for a minute before turning around and heading out.

The whole car ride home was quiet. Bella noticed that there was no one there, surprisingly. She walked into the house that they never kept locked, and sat down on the couch. Sam sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Bella." She raised her head and looked at him.

"I still have to tell you something." She stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"I imprinted on you." She gaped at him for a minute before she was able to comprehend anything and actually speak.

"What? When?"

"The first day you move into your dads. When I brought Billy there." Bella sat there for a minute before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean why wait till now?"

"Well, you had just moved in with Charlie and I wanted to give you time to settle in. Then you got together with Jacob and Quil and I thought you hated me. Then you started to show signs of phasing, it was just one thing after another. Then when I attacked you....." He put his head in his hands. "God, Bella, I thought I killed you. The pain, it was unbearable. It took Jared, Paul, and Embry to calm me down enough to phase back. They weren't able to stay in wolf form too long, because me emotions were too much for them."

Bella walked over to him and knelt in front of him. She pulled his hands from his hair and forced him to look at her. "Sam, I really don't blame you. It could have happened to any of us. And, Sam. You know I imprinted on you too."

"I know. Jared told me. I would have figured it out anyway from the dirty looks, Jacob was giving me." They laughed, then Sam put his hands on her face.

"Bella..."

She looked in his eyes to see all the emotions swirling in them. Everything he wanted to say, he said with his eyes. He lowered his head and brushed her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull his closer. Sam pulled her up onto his lap. She straddled him and ran her tongue along his lower lip. He groaned and opened his mouth to let her in. They lost track of all time till they heard catcalls and cheering.

"It's about damn time. You guys were driving us crazy."

"Go, away." Sam said while trying to pull Bella back to his lips. She laughed and jumped up.

"Uh-uh. I think we need to find that leech."

"Fine." Sam grumbled, then he smirked and pulled her down and whispered in her ear. "But we _will_ finish this later."

Bella gulped.


	16. AN

This story was adopted by Callie-Cullen. The first chapter has been posted under her name. She just finished school and is able to give it her all now.


End file.
